In Feindes Hand
by Roxy-Roxy
Summary: Legolas muss gegen übermächtige Rebellen kämpfen, die sein Land und seine Liebe bedrohen. Wird er den Kampf gewinnen? - Updates immer zum ersten des Monats.
1. Prolog

Prolog

Die alte Fehde

Story Notes:

 _Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere, Orte, Schauplätze etc. sind Eigentum der jeweiligen rechtmäßigen Besitzer. Die Originalcharaktere und Originalhandlung sind Eigentum des Autors. Der Autor ist in keiner Weise mit den Besitzern, Erschaffern oder Produzenten irgendeiner Medienkonzession verbunden. Vorsätzliche Verstöße gegen das Urheberrecht sind nicht beabsichtigt._

 _In meiner Geschichte gibt es ein weiteres Elbenreich im Norden von Mittelerde, die leider mit Düsterwald im Clinch liegen und dabei Dinge tun, die Elben normalerweise nicht tun - nämlich sich gegenseitig bekämpfen. Wer sich damit nicht abfinden kann, links oben ist der Home-Button, der bringt Euch zurück auf die Startseite. ;-)_

 _Unzählige Jahre vor dem Ringkrieg_

Das Gewitter stand direkt über ihnen. Blitze zerschnitten den Nachthimmel und tauchten die karge Ebene in ein geisterhaftes Blau. Für einen kurzen Augenblick sahen sich die Heere direkt gegenüberstehen. Hunderte hochgewachsene Elben, ehrenwerte Männer des Schönen Volkes, mit hohen Helmen und reich verzierten Bögen, welche sie gespannt im Anschlag hielten. Der Donner grollte über den Bergen. Der strömende Regen übertönte alle Geräusche und ließ die Szenerie noch unheimlicher erscheinen.

Ein greller Blitz zuckte auf. Ein lauter Knall hallte durch den Regen, als er in die Erde einschlug. Der nachfolgende Donner erschütterte die Erde. Wie auf Kommando teilten sich die Reihen der vorderen Schützen und ließen den Blick frei auf eine schlanke Gestalt. Sie trug die schlichte Kleidung eines Kriegers und sein grüner Mantel war ebenso nass und schlammbespritzt, wie die seiner Männer. Nur das kräftige Blau seines Obergewandes, das mit den drei Eichen und Buchen des Düsterwaldes geschmückt war, deutete seine Königswürde an – das und die stolze Haltung und das mächtige Auftreten. Ohne Zögern ging er auf das feindlich Heer zu. Hinter ihm schlossen sich die engen Reihen seines Heeres. Die Pferde zerrten an ihren Zügeln, wehrten sich gegen die kräftigen Hände ihrer Reiter. Wie jedes Tier, wie jeder vernünftige Elb, wusste es, dass es in solch einer schlimmen Nacht nicht draußen sein sollte.

Ein Windstoß riss ihm seine Kapuze vom Kopf und entblößte seine goldblonden Haare, welche zusammengeflochten waren, ganz nach kriegerischer Tradition. Seine spitzen Ohren zeugten von seiner Abstammung, ein reinblütiger Elb, mit ungewöhnlich stechenden Augen. Schließlich blieb er stehen, keine vierzig Schritte von seinen Feinden entfernt. Der Wind blies den Regen gegen sein Gesicht und das Wasser lief an seiner Stirn und seinen Wangen hinab.

Hochmütig sah er auf seine Gegner herab, ein mächtiger Blitz erhellte seine Züge und reflektierte sich in seinen blauen Augen.

„Forildón! Wo versteckt Ihr euch? Kommt herausgekrochen, **feiger** Kronprinz der Forodedhil! Oder gebt Ihr etwa auf?", rief er, mit einer unleugbaren Autorität, die noch von einem sogleich folgenden, ohrenbetäubenden Donnerschlag unterstützt wurde.

Doch es geschah nichts, nur der Regen strömte dumpf auf den Boden trommelnd herab und verwandelte die Landschaft in einen matschigen Sumpf. Über ihm entluden sich Blitz und Donner mit brachialer Gewalt. Die Erde erzitterte und der Sturm legte weiter zu.

Dann ritt einer durch die wohlgeordneten Reihen vorwärts, ein großer Mann. Das hellbraune Haar quoll unter seinem leichten Helm hervor und wehte in langen Flechten um sein ernstes Gesicht. In seiner Hand hielt er ein starkes Schwert. Seine Seiten wurden flankiert von zwei weiteren berittenen Kriegern. Sie galoppierten herbei, sich mit erstaunlicher Schnelligkeit und Geschicklichkeit gegen die Naturgewalten stemmend. Schlamm spritzte auf, als sie ihre Pferde in einem engen Kreis um den blonden Elben lenkten, rund um ihn herum und immer mehr nach innen drängend. Einer näherte sich, bis die Spitze seines Schwertes nur noch wenige Zentimeter von der Brust des anderen Elben entfernt war.

„Ihr nennt mich feige, Kronprinz Legolas? Ihr, der sich doch sonst hinter den Reihen Eurer Männer versteckt und nun so ängstlich wie ein Menschenweib zu mir aufblickt?", rief Forildón und drängte sein Pferd näher an den anderen Prinzen heran und zwang ihn so, einige Schritte zurückzuweichen.

Legolas würdigte der Schwertspitze, die an seiner Brust lag, keines Blickes. Er sah Forildón geradewegs in die Augen, die Selbstzufriedenheit und einen kaum verhaltenen Triumph widerspiegelten, und berief Stimme und Benehmen ein, die er bei seinem Vater so verabscheut hatte. "Ja, ich nannte Euch einen feigen Kronprinzen. Und ich nenne Euch so erneut, **feiger Kronprinz der Forodedhil!** Warum würdet Ihr sonst beschützt von den Leibwächtern Eures Vaters mir gegenübertreten, außer aus Feigheit?"

„Seid vorsichtig mit dem was Ihr sagt, Legolas", knurrte Forildón, denn diese gebieterische Herablassung machte ihn rasend und auch seine Wächter griffen wütend nach ihren Schwertern. "Seid **sehr** vorsichtig! Ihr befindet Euch nicht in der Position mich zu beleidigen!"

„Dann beweist mir, dass Ihr nicht ebenso ein feiger Hund seid wie Euer Vater!", antwortete der blonde Elbenprinz und prompt wurde er von den beiden Leibwächtern angegriffen. Doch er hatte es vorausgesehen und sie bereits aus den Augenwinkeln anvisiert. Er griff nach seinen weißen Dolchen, wirbelte schlammaufspritzend herum, wehrte mit einer Klinge den kommenden Hieb ab und stach mit der anderen treffsicher zu. Unter dem zweiten Schlag tauchte er hindurch und rammte dem Leibwächter seine Waffe zwischen die Rückenwirbel. Er war schon tot, als er auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Für wenige Sekunden schien es totenstill zu sein. Die beiden Elbenprinzen sahen von den im Matsch liegenden Leichen auf, sich direkt in die ausdruckslosen Augen.

„Dafür werdet Ihr bezahlen", zischte Forildón eisig. "Ihr werdet tot sein, ehe das Gewitter sich verzogen hat." Ein gewaltiger Blitz zerteilte den Himmel und der Regen peitschte mit neuer, anspornender Wucht auf sie nieder. Zugleich mit dem grollenden Donner trafen ihre Klingen aufeinander.

„A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas!", die Stimme eines Kriegers hallte durch den Sturm. "Herio!"

Die Heere setzten sich in Bewegung. Die Elben stürmten aufeinander zu, für Tod und Glorie, für Königin und König. Doch weder Legolas noch Forildón beachteten sie. Sie waren vollständig darin versunken, einander mit ihren Waffen niederzuschmettern. Die Klingen klirrten. Ihre Gesichter waren hart. Sie schauten einander nicht in die Augen, oder auf die Klingen, sondern auf die Brust. Es war wie ein tödlicher Tanz von Stahl und Stolz.

Die beiden Elben bewegten sich, vor und zurück, jagten einander über die Länge der Ebene, die Klingen verfingen sich und wurden wieder losgerissen. Legolas' helles Haar flog und verbarg teilweise sein Gesicht, Forildóns härtere Züge waren wutverzerrt. Sie schlugen auf Arme und Beine ein, zielten auf ihre Kehlen und Herzen, um endlich einen Treffer zu landen, der ihren Widersacher lähmen würde. Immer wieder kreuzten sich ihre Klingen. Forildón wich wieder und wieder zurück, überließ dem Elben aus dem Düsterwald dadurch die überlegenere Situation, während er nur seine Klinge abwendete.

Legolas war unermüdlich. Er focht seinen Schwertkampf mit einer innewohnenden Grazie, seine Bewegungen waren geschmeidig, seine Kraft unvermindert. Doch auch Forildón schmetterte sein Schwert mit einem gespenstischen Reiz gegen die beiden Dolche von Legolas.

Um sie herum kämpften ihre Männer, das Gebrüll entfesselter Elben drang durch den Sturm. Schwerter klirrten, Bogensehnen sirrten, Schmerz und Tod lag kalt in der Luft. Blut vermischte sich mit dem Regen und sickerte in den Boden.

Plötzlich ging alles ganz schnell. Einer der Leibwächter von Prinz Legolas ging tödlich getroffen zu Boden und gleich darauf ein zweiter. Eine Lücke in der Verteidigungskette tat sich auf, und die Forodedhil nutzten sofort ihre winzige Chance. Gleich ein halbes Dutzend Krieger drängten sich in die Rückendeckung des Prinzen. Nun von mehreren Seiten bedrängt, konnte sich Prinz Legolas sich kaum verteidigen. Verbissen kämpfte er gegen die Übermacht an, doch dabei wurde er geschickt von seiner eigenen Gefolgschaft abgedrängt.

Schließlich hatten sie ihn völlig umzingelt und stießen ihn grob zu Boden. Seine Dolche fielen in den Schlamm. Legolas schlug hart mit dem Kopf auf einen Stein auf und lag benommen auf der nassen Erde, Arme und Beine von sich gestreckt.

Forildón stieß mit dem Fuß Legolas' Dolch aus seiner Reichweite und brachte dann seine Klingenspitze an die helle Haut. „Soll ich Euch die Kehle durchschneiden?"

 _Übersetzungen:_

 _A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas._ \- Show them no mercy, for you shall receive none.'

 _Herio! - 'Begin!'_


	2. Die Drohung

Kapitel 1

Die Drohung

 _Forildón beugte sich über Legolas. "Er lebt noch", knurrte er und durchsuchte ihn mit geschickten Händen. Er riss die blutbefleckte Kleidung auf und rollte den Prinzen von Düsterwald trotz seiner Verletzung auf den Bauch. "Er hat keine Befehle oder Instruktionen bei sich. Lúnoronti, Glanhír, ihr passt auf, dass kein Bastard uns zu Nahe kommt. Erphin und ich werden uns unseren berühmten Gast vornehmen. Solange er noch atmet, hat er auch noch eine Zunge."_

 _Legolas hörte die Worte wie aus großer Entfernung. Ein eigenartiges Lächeln formte sich auf seinen blassen Lippen, als er wieder herumgewälzt wurde. Er blinzelte zu dem Elben über sich auf. Harte braune Augen blickten ihm entgegen, ein entschlossener Zug lag auf dem schönen Gesicht. „Meine Entschuldigung, Hoheit", Legolas' Stimme war nur ein Flüstern und wurde zu einem schmerzlichen Stöhnen, als er versuchte, einzuatmen. Nur mit sehr viel Mühe gelang es ihm seinen Satz zu vollenden. "Ich habe allenfalls eine Zunge, aber sie steht nicht zu Eurer Verfügung."_

Legolas erwachte schlagartig. Sein Atem ging schnell und sein Herz hämmerte ungewöhnlich hart in seiner Brust. Unwillkürlich strich er mit seinen Fingern über die zarte Narbe an seiner Kehle. Dank seines elbischen Blutes war der tiefe Schnitt nicht mehr zu sehen, aber er konnte sie immer noch spüren. In seinem langen Leben hatte er schon viele Schlachten geschlagen, hatte im Ringkrieg an der Seite von König Aragorn und seinem Freund Gimli gekämpft und viele schwere Gefechte an den Grenzen Düsterwalds ausgefochten. Doch nur diese Nacht hatte sich so in seine Gedanken eingebrannt wie diese.

Es war der Glaube vieler, dass es nichts als Wind sei, was da über die Heide wehte und das hohe Gras zum Wogen brachte, glaubten, es sei nichts als Regen, was da am Abend aus den Nebelwolken fiel. Nur wer schon einmal dem Tod die Hand zum Tanze gereicht hatte wusste, dass es mehr war. Es waren die Klagelaute derjenigen, die einst gekannt und geliebt worden waren, und die Tränen der Toten, deren Geister noch immer in den unwägbaren Sphären der Welt hausten. Manchmal, wenn Legolas die Augen schloss und sich mit aller Kraft darauf besann, konnte er noch seine gefallenen Krieger neben sich kämpfen sehen unter den Gewitterwolken in jener verhängnisvollen Nacht. Niemals würde er diese schweren Stunden vergessen, beileibe nicht.

Er hatte das Gefühl gehabt langsam, ganz langsam zu ersticken. Etwas hatte ihn brutal an seinem Hals gepackt gehabt und ihm erbarmungslos die Luft abgedrückt. Unendlich lange war ihm die Zeit erschienen in der seine Qual fortgedauert hatte, er um jeden noch so kleinen Atemzug hatte bitterlich kämpfen müssen.

Es dauerte einige Augenblicke bis Legolas sich gefangen hatte und seine Gedanken in die Realität zurückkehrten. Der Elb schüttelte grimmig den Kopf in Erinnerung an den Traum und setzte sich leise im Bett auf. Mit den Fingern fuhr er sich durch das zerzauste Haar und ließ seinen Blick durch das halbdunkle Zimmer schweifen.

Von der halb geöffneten Balkontür zog eine frische Morgenbrise ins Zimmer und blähte die leichten Stoffe spielerisch. Der Nachthimmel war schwarz, nur am Horizont begann die zarte Morgendämmerung den neuen Tag anzukündigen. Um sich abzulenken stand er auf und goss sich ein Glas klares Quellwasser ein. Mit kleinen Schlücken leerte er das Glas.

Gedankenverloren schlenderte er zu der Fensterfront hinüber und lehnte seine Stirn gegen das kühle Glas. Die Blätter der vielen Bäume des Düsterwaldes rauschten und die alten, schweren Äste knarrten tief, während sie sich schwerfällig im Wind bewegten. Langsam verschwanden die alten Erinnerungen aus seinen Gedanken und er konnte wieder tief durchatmen.

Hinter ihm raschelten die leichten Bettlaken seiner Ruhestätte. Er drehte sich lächelnd um, als er seinen Namen hörte und begegnete sogleich dem liebevollen Blick seiner Verlobten. „Legolas, was machst du denn? Es ist mitten in der Nacht", sie war noch etwas verschlafen und streckte die Arme nach ihm aus. Legolas schmunzelte, Mitten in der Nacht war es zwar nicht mehr, aber nur zu gern leistete er ihrer unausgesprochenen Bitte folge und legte sich in die Arme des blonden Elbenmädchens.

„Du hast wieder geträumt, nicht wahr?", fragte Alyenna traurig, während sie es sich in seinen Armen gemütlich machte. Legolas nahm sie daraufhin fester in den Arm und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel.

„Ja", seine Stimme war nur ein leiser Hauch. Er wollte nicht weiter darüber sprechen, ihr keinen weiteren Kummer machen, denn er wusste, dass sie mit ihm litt. Behutsam strich Legolas einige Strähnen ihres goldblonden Haares aus ihrem Gesicht, nahm es dann in seine Hände und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich so sehr.", wisperte er und beugte sich herab, um sie zärtlich zu küssen. Legolas spürte, wie sich ihre Lippen zu einem Lächeln verzogen, bevor seine Verlobte ihn rückhaltlos zurück küsste und weitere Zärtlichkeiten forderte. Und er gab ihr diese nur zu gern.

Doch war es dem Paar nicht lange vergönnt diese angenehme Zweisamkeit zu genießen, denn nach einer guten halben Stunde zerstörte ein lautes Klopfen an der Zimmertür die intime Atmosphäre zwischen den beiden Liebenden. Seufzend lösten sie sich voneinander und Legolas richtete sich in eine sitzende Position auf, Alyenna schmiegte sich dabei an seine Brust. „Ja, bitte?"

„Prinz Legolas, ich bitte vielmals um Vergebung für diese Störung, aber Seine Majestät König Thranduil schickt mich mit einer Mitteilung zu Euch", drang die respektvolle Antwort eines Kammerdieners durch die geschlossene Holztür.

„Warte in meiner Schreibstube, ich werde sofort bei dir sein", wies er den Diener an und ein 'Sehr wohl, mein Herr', bestätigte die Gehorsamkeit des anderen Elben.

„Was mag dein Vater nur wollen?", sorgenvoll sah Alyenna zu ihm auf. "Hoffentlich ist es nichts Ernstes."

„Das hoffe ich auch", sagte Legolas und liebkoste ihre rosigen Lippen. "Ich bin gleich wieder für Dich da." Er hinterließ noch einen zarten Kuss auf ihrer nackten Schulter, ehe er sich schweren Herzens von ihrem Nachtlager erhob und kurze Zeit später, nur mit Hose und offenem Hemd bekleidet, den Raum verließ.

Alyenna vergrub sich währenddessen stöhnend im Bett. Sicherlich hatte es wieder einen Überfall auf eine Siedlung gegeben, wie so häufig in den letzten Wochen. Sie hasste solche Tage. Diese Ungewissheit, ob Legolas gesund und überhaupt wiederkehren würde, raubte ihr bei jedem Kampf seinerseits ihre sonst so ausgeglichene innerliche Ruhe. Und das, obwohl sie das aus ehrfurchtsvollem Neid geborene Sprichwort über die Söhne König Thranduils kannte: Sie waren, so hieß es, unbesiegbar. Seit jeher waren sie unübertroffene Krieger, zu Anführern geborene Männer. Im Lauf der Jahrhunderte hatten sie sich mit einer tollkühnen Leidenschaft in jede Schlacht geworfen, die unabdingbar gewesen war, um das Reich des Königs Thranduil unter Eiche und Buche zu verteidigen. Und wenn drei Söhne in den Kampf zogen, kehrten auch drei heim, gesund und wohlbehalten, nahezu ohne einen Kratzer.

Nichtsdestotrotz fieberte in Alyennas Brust eine unerträgliche Angst, wenn Legolas in den Kampf zog. Aus diesem Grunde schnürte sich ihr Herz zusammen, als Legolas hastig das Schlafzimmer betrat und ohne eine Erklärung im Ankleidezimmer verschwand.

„Legolas!", rief sie, schlug dabei rasch die Bettdecke zurück und lief ihm nach. „Was ist passiert?" Sie blieb auf der Türschwelle stehen, sah ihm dabei zu, wie er sich schnell ankleidete und ihr die Situation erläuterte.

„Das Dorf Sîrgobel ist in der vergangenen Nacht überfallen worden, ebenso wie ein Grenzposten in der Nähe, über den sie sich wohl Zugang zu unserem Reich verschafft haben. Wir wissen leider nichts genaueres, nur, dass sie sich noch in der Gegend aufhalten."

Stumm musterte Alyenna ihn, wie er in seiner elbischen Rüstung vor ihr stand, seinen Köcher mit dem Bogen aus Lothlórien und den beiden weißen Messern, die am Bogenhalfter und an der Köcheraufhängung befestigt waren, in der Hand haltend.

„Hab keine Angst, mir wird nichts geschehen", versuchte er Alyenna zu beruhigen, obwohl er wusste, dass das kaum möglich war. Natürlich waren ihm ihre Ängste bekannt und er musste zugeben, dass er sie durchaus nachvollziehen konnte. Deshalb zog er sie in seine Arme und küsste sie innig. "Ich bin unbesiegbar, dass weißt du doch", er zwinkerte ihr aufmunternd zu.

„Pass trotzdem auf dich auf", bat Alyenna ihn eindringlich, stellte sich dann auf ihre Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn zärtlich auf den Mund. "Ich liebe dich."

Er streichelte ihre Wange liebevoll. „Ich liebe dich auch", damit wollte Legolas das Gemach verlassen, drehte sich dann im Türrahmen aber doch noch einmal um. "Deine Angst, mich zu verlieren, kann nicht halb so groß sein wie meine Angst, dich zu verlieren." Leise zog er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss.

Sie fühlte sich noch sehr müde und beschloss, sich noch etwas zu ruhen. Legolas' grenzenlose Ausdauer erfüllte sie mit Neid – die Ereignisse der Nacht hatten sie selbst restlos ausgelaugt. Sie kuschelte sich wieder ins Bett und wünschte sich sehnlichst, dass Legolas nichts passieren würde.

Alyenna wachte erst am späten Vormittag wieder auf, die Einheit unter Legolas' Führung war schon vor Stunden in Richtung Sîrgobel aufgebrochen. Der Himmel hatte sich inzwischen zugezogen und war mit schweren, dunklen Wolken bedeckt. Strömender Regen ergoss sich über Wald und Felder, unzählige Tropfen trommelten gegen die großen Fenster ihres Gemachs und liefen tränengleich an den glatten Scheiben herunter. Die Zimmertür wurde einen Spalt geöffnet, ihre Kammerzofe Mínya spähte zu Alyenna herein bevor sie geschäftig eintrat.

"Guten Morgen, Mylady." Sie hob im Vorbeigehen ein heruntergefallenes Kissen auf. "Es ist gleich zwölf Uhr."

„Zwölf?", Alyenna blinzelte mehrmals und öffnete schließlich endgültig die Augen.

„Soll das Frühstück noch länger für Euch bereitgehalten werden?", fragte Mínya mit einer höflichen Verbeugung.

Alyenna schüttelte den Kopf, während sie die Bettdecke zurückschlug und die Beine aus dem Bett schwang. „Nein. Ich nehme stattdessen ein Bad."

Das Bad kam ihrer trägen Verfassung entgegen. Sie spähte in den Dampf, betrachtete gedankenverloren das königliche Wappen, das fein in das weiche Badelaken gestickt war, welches neben der Wanne bereit lag. Bald würde dieses Hoheitszeichen auch sie schmücken, denn in wenigen Tagen würde ihre Vermählung stattfinden. Sie dachte an die vergangene Nacht und hörte Legolas' sanfte Stimme, als er sich vor wenigen Stunden von ihr verabschiedet hatte. _Deine Angst, mich zu verlieren, kann nicht halb so groß sein wie meine Angst, dich zu verlieren._ Die Minuten verstrichen, das Wasser wurde kalt.

Nachdem sie aus dem Bad gestiegen war, zog sie sich zurück, fand allerdings keine Ruhe und wanderte ziellos zwischen Fenster und Kamin hin und her, verzehrt von der Angst nach ihrem Verlobten. Mínya brachte ihr eine Kanne Kräutertee. Dankbar ließ sich Alyenna eine Tasse voll einschenken, doch der Tee wurde kalt, während sie in den Regen starrte.

Die Gesellschaft ihrer Freundin Eirien sorgte für eine willkommene Ablenkung. Eirien kam, als das Mittagessen aufgetragen wurde, und unterhielt sie wortreich. Alyenna stocherte in ihrem gedünsteten Fisch herum und hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Sämtliche anderen Verabredungen hatte sie abgesagt, obgleich die Nachricht, dass die zukünftige Prinzessin von Düsterwald unpässlich war, bestimmt gewisse Gerüchte hervorrief. Ihre Unaufmerksamkeit wurde von Eirien vorerst in einer anderen Weise interpretiert. Sie wusste, dass sich Alyenna um ihren zukünftigen Gatten sorgte, genauso wie sie sich um Symanéll sorgte, jedoch nichts von den anderen Umständen. Freundschaftlich nahm sie ihre blasse Freundin in die Arme.

„Legolas wird wiederkommen. Mach dir doch nicht immer solche völlig unbegründeten Sorgen, Yen", sagte sie.

„Ich weiß", antwortete Alyenna flüsternd und lächelte zaghaft, denn in diesem Fall würden die Spekulationen jedoch fürwahr zutreffen. Sie hatte gezögert, den Gedanken zuzulassen, doch jetzt bestanden kaum noch Zweifel. Der bloße Gedanke daran machte sie unglaublich glücklich, und ihre Vorfreude wurde nur durch eine leichte, verständliche Angst getrübt. Wirkliche Angst konnte gar nicht zu ihr vordringen, solange Legolas und seine Familie sie sorgsam umhegten.

Legolas trieb seine Einheit zur Eile an. Noch hatte er keine Vorstellung davon, was ihn in Sîrgobel erwarten würde. Jedoch spürte er ganz deutlich, dass eine namenlose Gefahr in den Schatten unter den Eichen und Buchen des Düsterwaldes lauerte. Es war eine so allgegenwärtige Bedrohung, dass sogar ihre Pferde unruhig wurden. Als Legolas sich auf den Rücken seines getreuen Freundes Arod geschwungen hatte, hatte er die unerschütterliche Energie und den Enthusiasmus des Pferdes unter sich gefühlt.

Arods Körper war in Erwartung des Ritts angespannt gewesen, seine Ohren hatten unablässig gespielt und während sie die ersten Meilen zurücklegt hatten, war Arod scheinbar über den Boden geflogen, seine Galoppsprünge waren immer raumgreifender geworden. Je näher sie allerdings Sîrgobel kamen, desto mehr versteifte er sich, ein eindeutiges Zeichen seiner Furcht.

Die Elben sprachen während des Ritts kein Wort, allein die vom nassen Laub gedämpften Hufschläge und das leise Flüstern der Bäume war zu hören, was schließlich vom gleichmäßigen Rauschen eines Regengusses abgelöst wurde. Als schließlich nur noch wenige Meilen bis Sîrgobel zurückzulegen waren, teilte sich der Truppenverband, um sowohl dem überfallenen Grenzposten einen Kontrollgang abzustatten, als auch dem angegriffenen Dorf zu Hilfe zu eilen. Ein Dutzend Soldaten spaltete sich unter Gyôns Führung von der Gruppe ab und schlug einen Pfad ein, welcher sie geradewegs zur Reichsgrenze führte. Die übrigen Krieger folgten ihrem Kronprinzen nach Sîrgobel.

Die rabiat beschädigten Palisaden des umzäunten Dorfes sowie der nicht besetzte Wachturm, der sich über die Dorfmauer erhob, waren Vorboten dessen, was die Elbenkrieger innerhalb des Dorfes erwarten würde. Mit angespannten Mienen passierte die bewaffnete Einheit das große, reich verzierte Tor, welches schief in seinen schmiedeeisernen Angeln hing. Eine Axt steckte tief darin fest, an der gesamten Fassade waren tiefe Kratzspuren zu sehen. Kaum hatten sie die Pforte passiert, als Legolas entsetzt sein Pferd zügelte.

Sîrgobel war komplett zerstört. Nichts als Trümmer und Ruinen waren jetzt noch von den Häusern und vielen Fischerbooten übrig. Der Regen hatte die zahlreichen Feuer gelöscht, teilweise glommen die schweren Holzbalken der Gehöfte jedoch noch, während der graue Rauch nebelgleich in der Luft stand und die Sicht erschwerte. Stetig verstreute der Wind die Asche in alle Himmelrichtungen, die sich wie ein Teppich über das Land gelegt hatte. Kein Laut war zu hören, außer dem Knistern der Glut, die auch die letzten und mächtigsten Dachbalken zu Asche zerfallen ließ, und dem schaurigen Heulen des Windes, der leise Klagelieder für die Gefallenen sang. Allerseits lagen die Leichname der Wachen und Dorfbewohner ebenso wie Tierkadaver.

Teilweise waren sie auf widerliche Weise verstümmelt oder entsetzlich entstellt, andere Tote waren zu abschreckenden Haufen gestapelt worden und anschließend angezündet worden. Der Gestank von Blut, verbranntem Fleisch und beginnender Verwesung stieg Legolas in die Nase. Er wollte sich gerade von dem Pferderücken gleiten lassen, um die Schäden näher zu begutachten, als ihm eine dunkle Präsenz in seiner näheren Umgebung bewusst wurde und er mitten in der Bewegung innehielt. Nandor, Führer der königlichen Garde und langjähriger Freund von Legolas, bemerkte die Anspannung des Prinzen und fragte nach der Ursache. Konzentriert spähte Legolas umher, bevor er sich zu Nandor umwandte und leise hauchte: „Wir sind nicht allein."

Nandor richtete sich auf, konzentrierte sich mit all seinen Sinnen auf seine Umgebung und nickte schließlich. Rasch schwang sich der befehlshabende Elb von seinem Pferd und erteilte sogleich Kommandos an seine Untergebenen, die eilig Wachposten auf der Verteidigungsmauer um sie herum einnahmen. Währenddessen durchforstete Legolas zusammen mit einigen anderen Kriegern wachsam den Vorplatz. Doch die Hoffnung, Überlebende zu finden, schwand zunehmend. Die Angreifer hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet, es schien als sei das vollständige Dorf ausrottet worden. Vereinzelt lagen ausgeglühte Türbeschläge sowie in der Hitze verbogene und gebrochene Waffen und geborstene Schilde auf der Straße, aber überall sahen sie das gleiche Bild der brachialen Verwüstung und grausamen Zerstörung.

Rauchschwaden stiegen noch stellenweise aus den Ruinen auf und der beißende Geruch von Schwefel lag ebenfalls in der heißen Luft. Die Hitze fegte in einer Brandung aus Glut und Asche durch die einstigen Straßen von Sîrgobel, als wolle sie den hochgewachsenen Elben die Haut vom Leibe zu brennen, nur der anhaltende Regen machte es zuweilen erträglicher.  
Wie viel Zeit verrann, als er Seite an Seite mit seinen Untergebenen Sîrgobel nach Überlebenden absuchte, vermochte Legolas im Nachhinein nicht mehr zu sagen. Der strömende Regen ließ allmählich nach und endete schließlich, doch die dichte Wolkendecke blieb undurchdringlich und der Frühsommertag weiterhin düster. Es war wohl früher Nachmittag, als ein Aufschrei vom Fuße des Wachturmes her erklang.

„Hierher! Rasch! Es ist Perhael! Er lebt noch!", ertönte Symanélls aufgeregte Stimme. Er winkte dabei einen Heiler zu sich, der sogleich gehorchte und mit den notwendigen Maßnahmen begann, um dem elbischen Kameraden zu helfen. Perhael war von zwei Pfeilen in Oberschenkel und Bauch getroffen worden, außerdem wies sein Körper zahlreiche Spuren von massiver Gewalt und Verbrennungen auf. Inzwischen waren auch Legolas und Nandor bei dem Überlebenden angekommen und hatten sich zu Symanéll auf den schlammigen Boden gekniet.

„Perhael, rede! Was ist geschehen?", fragte Legolas hastig, da sich Perhaels Augen immer mehr verschleierten und er scheinbar arg mit der Bewusstlosigkeit zu kämpfen hatte.

Keuchend rang der braunhaarige Elb nach Atem und sah mit gebrochenem Blick zu seinem Prinzen auf. „Eure Hoheit... Verzeiht, dass wir den... Widerstand nicht halten konnten", krächzte er atemlos, sein ganzer Körper zitterte unkontrolliert.

„Wer war es, Perhael? Wer hat dir... wer hat euch das angetan? Uruk-hai?", lauteten die nächsten dringlichen Fragen, doch Perhael antwortete nicht sofort, sondern starrte nur mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht in den verhangenen Himmel hinauf und schloss schließlich seine Augen.

„Perhael, nein! Mach die Augen auf!", fast schon panisch rief Nandor den Namen des Kriegers. "Perhael!" Sachte schlug er ihm gegen die Wangen. "Sieh uns an!"

Es dauerte eine beträchtliche Zeit, bis sich die Lider des Elben wieder hoben und er stockend die Frage beantwortete. „Es passierte alles... so schnell. Es waren ... zahllose fremde Elbenkrieger...ohne Wappen... Wir wurden... überrannt. Sie schienen aus dem... Nichts zu kommen, weder... die starken Palisaden, noch unsere Entschlossenheit konnten... diesem Ansturm auch nur einen Augenblick... aufhalten. Ich kann nicht mal mehr... sagen, was schneller war, die angreifenden... Horden oder die Feuerwalze, die mit ihnen einher kam... Wer den Flammen entkam wurde von einer der... gewaltigen Klingen niedergestreckt und... umgekehrt. Aber ich weiß nicht... wer ihr Führer war..."

„Cherok. Cherok heißt ihr Anführer", half ihm eine boshafte Stimme auf die Sprünge und zur gleichen Zeit hörten sie das unverwechselbare Schnalzen einer Bogensehne. Instinktiv warf sich Legolas zur Seite und riss Symanéll ebenfalls aus der Schusslinie. Nandor, der den behandelnden Heiler ebenfalls zu Boden gestoßen hatte, bemerkte zuerst das Opfer des Attentats und fluchte hörbar. Ein langer, schwarzer Pfeil mit blutroten Federn steckte tödlich genau in Perhaels Herz. Legolas hörte, wie seine Krieger um ihn herum ihre Waffen zogen und sah sich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen um, um den Standort des Schützen zu lokalisieren.

Die Schatten in den Ruinen des Statthalteranwesens am anderen Ende der Haupstraße kamen plötzlich in Bewegung. Aus dem undurchdringlichen Halbdunkel formten sich Gestalten mit weiten Umhängen und gezogenen Waffen. Eine große, stolz aufgerichtete Gestalt trat hervor, zweifellos ein mächtiger Krieger. Er hatte eine furchtbare, despotische Aura, die alles um ihn herum in den Schatten stellte, was durch die gänzlich schwarze Rüstung noch hervorhoben wurde. Sein ausgeprägter Instinkt sagte Legolas, dass er ihr erbarmungsloser Anführer sein musste, auf dessen Befehl dieses Dorf in Schutt und Asche zerlegt worden war. Der blonde Elbenprinz richtete sich nun gänzlich auf und umgab sich mit kühler Würde, ehe er die Person forsch ansprach. "Was wollt Ihr?"

Der andere Elb antwortete nicht sofort. Lederne Handschuhe bewahrten seine Finger vor Schmutz, und die Rechte hielt ein blutbenetztes Schwert, mit welchem der Fremde schließlich auf Legolas deutete. "Wenn Ihr Legolas Grünblatt seid, dann Euch."


	3. Von Feindseligkeit und Liebestreue

Zweites Kapitel

Von Feindseligkeit und Liebestreue

„Wenn Ihr Legolas Grünblatt seid, dann Euch."

Die nachdrücklichen Worte des feindlichen Elben, gesprochen mit einer unleugbaren Autorität, übertönten mit Leichtigkeit das Heulen des Windes. Der eisige Hass, der in der Stimme mitschwang, ließ Legolas innerlich zusammenschrecken, doch der unerschütterliche Kämpfer erlaubte sich kein Zeichen der Schwäche und trat selbstsicher einige Schritte auf seine Widersacher zu.

„Hättet Ihr die Güte, mir zu erklären, weshalb?" Legolas' helle Stimme, die im extremen Gegensatz zu Cheroks grollender Stimme stand, enthielt eine unterschwellige Drohung.

„Gewiss, Hoheit", höhnte Cherok und deutete dabei eine übertrieben höfliche Verbeugung an. "Es ist ganz einfach, so einfach, dass es keines besonderen geistigen Aufwands bedarf", sagte er. Dann erhob er seine geballte Faust und brüllte aus vollem Hals: „Tod und Hass dem König!"

Hinter ihm reckten seine Kameraden ihren Waffen in die Höhe und wiederholten mit donnernden Stimmen die Drohung. „Tod und Hass dem König!", erscholl es zornig aus Dutzenden Kehlen.

Gelähmtes Schweigen hatte sich unter den Kriegern des Königs ausgebreitet. Selbst Legolas war im ersten Moment von Grund auf erschüttert über diese offene Anfeindung ihm und dem Königshaus gegenüber. Während seinem langen Leben und seiner Zeit als Krieger war ihm noch nie eine solch herbe Verunglimpfung seines Vaters, König Thranduil unter Eiche und Buche zu Ohren gekommen. Majestätsbeleidigung war ein Staatsverbrechen, das mit der Todesstrafe geahndet wurde.

„Konntet Ihr mir folgen, _Majestät_?", fragte Cherok überheblich lachend.

„Selbstredend", unerbittliche Überlegenheit sprach aus diesem einen Wort und Legolas fixierte Cherok, genauso selbstsicher wie der andere Elb despotisch war. "doch zweifle ich sehr an der Durchführbarkeit Eures Vorhabens."

„Und woran sollten wir Eurer Meinung nach scheitern?" Die Worte waren mit allgewaltiger Schärfe geäußert, doch Legolas ließ sich davon nicht im Geringsten einschüchtern.

Mit herausforderndem Blick maß er den Mann, der es sich augenscheinlich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, ihn zu töten. "An mir."

„An Euch, weil Ihr als _unbesiegbar_ geltet?", fragte Cherok und sein Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einem unheilverkündenden Grinsen. "Nun, vielleicht seid ihr wirklich unbesiegbar, aber...", er machte eine Kunstpause, um seinen nachfolgenden Worten mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen. "Eure Frau ganz gewiss nicht."

Legolas presste die Kiefer aufeinander und starrte Cherok mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht an. Seine Ruhe war ihm völlig abhanden gekommen, er hatte vielmehr größte Mühe, sein erregtes Gemüt zu zügeln. In seinem Inneren tobte wilder Zorn gegen den rebellischen Elb, der die einzige verwundbare Stelle in seiner Rüstung gefunden und zugeschlagen hatte – und drohte Alyenna etwas anzutun. Nur die Gewissheit, dass Alyenna sicher beschützt bei seinem Vater im Palast war, ließ ihn nicht unüberlegt handeln. Bemüht bedächtig wandte sich Legolas zu seiner Garde. Sein Antlitz war blasser als gewöhnlich und wirkte so starr wie eine Totenmaske.

„Herio!", flüsterte er rau und wirbelte im nächsten Augenblick auch schon selbst herum und sandte in Sekundenschnelle den ersten wohlgezielten Pfeil los, auf welchen ein wahrer Pfeilhagel folgte.

Eilends formierten sich die trainierten Kämpfer und zogen angeführt von ihrem Kronprinzen sowie ihrem fähigen Heerführer gegen die fremde Schar in die Schlacht. Gnadenlos rückten die Waldelben gegen die Eindringlinge vor, um ihr Land zu verteidigen und alsbald tobte ein grausames Gefecht zwischen den ausgebrannten Häusern Sîrgobels.

Unentwegt feuerte Legolas seine Pfeile auf die ebenso unermüdlich kämpfenden Rebellen ab, doch das Geschick seiner Gegner ließ seine Bogengeschosse nicht immer todbringend sein. Die Zahl der Opfer stieg auf beiden Seiten, frisches Blut tränkte den schlammigen Untergrund, doch ein Ende des Gefechtes war nicht in Sicht. Erst als Gyôn schließlich mit seinem Trupp zu ihnen stieß und beherzt in den Kampf eingriff, schien sich das Blatt zugunsten der königlichen Krieger zu wenden.

Legolas eilte seinem Bruder Symanéll zu Hilfe, der von einer Schar Elben bedrängt wurde, indem er den ersten Rebell erledigte, bevor dieser auch nur merkte, dass hinter ihm der Tod zum Schlag ausholte. Ein zweiter und ein dritter Elb wurden mit letalen Verletzungen zu Boden geschickt, wo sie zuckend liegen blieben, während ein vierter es tatsächlich wagte, auf Legolas loszugehen. Mit einem Streich seines Messers hieb der blonde Elb die Waffe in zwei Hälften, während sein Angreifer entsetzt den blutigen Stumpf anstarrte, den er jetzt statt des Armes hatte. Der letzte Rebell holte mit dem Schwert nach Legolas aus und schaffte es, ihm an der Schulter den Ärmel vom Hemd zu trennen.

Legolas betrachtete den Riss, fluchte auf den anderen Elb und bohrte ihm dann vierzig Zentimeter erstklassigen Stahl so durch die Brust, dass die Klinge an der Wirbelsäule wieder zum Vorschein kam. Symanéll rannte geschwind auf eine Gruppe anderer Partisanen zu und ließ sein Schwert mit einer derartigen Wucht auf sie niedersausen, dass er zwei von ihnen köpfte und einem dritten den Bauch aufschlitzte.

Beruhigt, dass sein kleiner Bruder wieder die Oberhand gewonnen hatte, wirbelte Legolas herum, sah auch schon den nächsten Rebellen aus dem Nebel auftauchen, welcher mit erhobenem Schwert und einem gutturalen Wutschrei auf ihn zu stürmte. Als der Elb nur noch ein halbes Dutzend Schritte entfernt war, packte Legolas das Heft seines weißen Messers fester und warf sich seinem Feind entgegen. Er erwischte den Elb am Bein, das er ihm am Knie abhackte, um schließlich die Arterie des anderen Beines zu durchtrennen und anschließend die Schneide seiner Klinge tief in den Schenkelknochen zu treiben. Der furchtlose Rebell schrie immer noch, als er in einer Blutfontäne zu Boden stürzte, Legolas' Klinge mit sich nehmend. Ein anderer sah gerade noch, wie das blitzende Mithril auf ihn zukam, als sich das zweite Messer auch schon mit solcher Wucht in seine Schulter bohrte, dass er zu Boden geschleudert wurde.

Ein wütender Fluch eines weiteren fremden Kriegers warnte Legolas vor dessen Angriff, Legolas' Hand schnellte augenblicklich zum Gürtel und schon im nächsten Moment ging der Elb, nach dem Heft des aus seiner Stirn ragenden Dolches greifend, zu Boden.

Nachdem einige andere Kämpfer Cheroks, die Zeuge des bemerkenswerten Kampfstils des Düsterwaldprinzen geworden waren, nun überzeugt waren, dass Legolas jetzt unbewaffnet war, da sich selbst in seinem Köcher kein einziger Pfeil mehr befand, kreisten sie ihn ein und rückten siegessicher gegen ihn vor.

Legolas stand völlig regungslos da und sah jeden Einzelnen von ihnen herausfordernd mit seinen eisblauen Augen an. Als der erste dunkle Krieger sich mit blankem Schwert auf ihn stürzte, bückte sich der Waldelb, um eine zerbrochene Wagenachse aufzuheben, die zu seinen Füßen lag. Der erste Hieb erwischte den Rebellen voll im Gesicht, mit einem zweiten, weit ausholenden Schlag riss Legolas einem Mann die Kehle auf und schickte einen anderen bewusstlos zu Boden. Dann drang er mit einem wütenden Aufschrei auf sie ein und setzte die restlichen Krieger außer Gefecht, bis schließlich Gyôn mit einigen seiner Gardisten auftauchte, die rasch ihrem Prinzen zu Hilfe kamen und gnadenlos alles niederschlugen, was sich ihnen in den Weg stellte.

Legolas nutzte den Überraschungsmoment, den der Angriff aus dem Hinterhalt mit sich brachte, um nach dem größten Elb zu schlagen und erwischte ihn hart an der Schulter. Der dunkelhaarige Elb schrie auf, taumelte zurück und umfasste seinen rechten Arm. Im selben Moment ertönte ein lauter Ruf und läutete das Ende der Schlacht ein: „Rückzug! Rückzug!"

Seine Kameraden kamen augenblicklich dem Appell nach, doch der große Widerstandskämpfer blieb zurück, verletzt und umzingelt von den Leibgardisten des Königs. Gyôn, das blutige Schwert in der Hand haltend, blieb neben Legolas stehen. Seite an Seite sahen die Brüder die bösartigen Schatten durch den verblassenden Nebel verschwinden.

Als Legolas schließlich weit nach Mitternacht vor dem Palast anlangte, begann es gerade wieder zu regnen. Rasch zog er sich die Kapuze seines Mantels tief ins Gesicht und führte sein Pferd zu den Stallungen, wo er die Zügel einem Stallknecht übergab, der ihm eifrig entgegen kam. Mit einem kameradschaftlichen Klaps auf die weiße Kruppe verabschiedete sich Legolas von seinem getreuen Freund und wandte sich wieder dem Vorplatz zu, der bevölkert war von den Kriegern seiner Einheit sowie Dienstboten und eilends herbeigerufenen Heilern, welche sich um die Verwundeten kümmerten. Sie hatten Glück im Unglück gehabt, denn trotz des massiven Widerstandes der Rebellen waren nur sieben Tote zu beklagen, jedoch waren einundzwanzig Krieger teilweise schwer verletzt worden. Hätte die Truppe der fremden Elben allerdings nicht so überstürzt zum Rückzug geblasen, hätte das Ende des Gefechtes wahrscheinlich ganz anders ausgesehen.

Der Elb, den sie hatten gefangen nehmen können, wurde gerade von einigen Wachen in die Kerker gebracht. Er wehrte sich nicht, doch sah man deutlich seinen Widerwillen, als man ihn in Richtung des Palastes schleifte. Bis jetzt hatten sie noch keine relevanten Informationen aus ihm rausholen können, abgesehen von seinem Namen. Aber Legolas war sich sicher, dass Iathrim mit der Zeit reden würde. Und wenn nicht, würden sie einfach nachhelfen, da kannte der König keine Gnade.

Hilfsbereit eilte Legolas auf einen anderen Elben zu, half ihm vorsichtig vom Pferd abzusteigen und stützte ihn auf dem Weg zu den Unterkünften der Krieger. Es war Nandor, sein Mantel war zerfetzt, seine gewöhnlich makellosen Wildlederhosen und Stiefel waren schlammverkrustet und zerschrammt. Das Haar hing ihm zerzaust um das blasse, von Schnitt- und Schürfwunden verunstaltete, wütende Gesicht, ein Arm lag in einer provisorischen Schlinge. „Holt einen Heiler für Nandor, die Schulter muss eingerenkt werden", rief Legolas einem Bediensteten zu, der sofort davoneilte.

„Außer ein paar Schrammen habe ich nichts abgekriegt", murrte Nandor und bedachte Legolas mit einem verweisenden Blick, doch dieser ließ sich keineswegs aus der Ruhe bringen.

„Deine Schulter ist ausgekugelt, dass ist keine Belanglosigkeit", antwortete er schlicht und führte den stolzen Heerführer in dessen Gemach, wo er ihn in die Obhut eines betagten Heilers gab. „Ich werde morgen nach dir sehen, mein Freund", versprach Legolas und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Ich wünsche Euch auch eine angenehme Nachtruhe, Hoheit!", verabschiedete Nandor den Prinzen seinerseits und grinste dabei mokant. Andere Krieger, die Nandors versteckte Anzüglichkeit ebenfalls gehört hatten, versuchten ihr Lachen zu verstecken, als ihr Kronprinz an ihnen vorbei schritt.

Legolas erduldete die nicht böse gemeinte Spitze und lächelte nur beseelt, in Gedanken an seine zukünftige Gattin. Ihm war eindeutig bewusst wie sehr sein Hof Alyenna verehrte. Das sie sich selbst über ihre Wirkung auf sämtliche Gardisten im Klaren war, glaubte er jedoch nicht.

Allerdings gab es auch viele engstirnige Aristokraten, welche Alyenna als unwürdig ansahen, Gemahlin des Kronprinzen von Düsterwald zu werden und sich auch nicht scheuten ihre geringschätzige Meinung über die Halbelbe kundzutun. Die Noblesse stützte ihren Standpunkt nicht nur auf ihr menschliches Erbe der Sterblichkeit, sondern auch auf ihr Aussehen, wie ihre zarten Sommersprossen, die sich so entzückend über ihre Nase sprenkelten und ihre schwungvollen Locken, die als evidente Makel angesehen wurden. Dabei liebte Legolas sowohl ihr elbisches Erbe als auch ihre menschlichen Vorzüge, da sie es gerade waren, die Alyenna einzigartig machten.

Aufgrund dessen hatte er das Gerede ignoriert, da ihn diese Ehrenkränkungen nicht trafen und er geglaubt hatte, dass auch Alyenna immun gegen sie sei. Bis zu dem Abend, als ein junger Fürstensohn seine Alyenna zum Weinen gebracht hatte. Er war nicht stolz auf die Tat, die er in seiner Wut begangen hatte und er redete auch nicht gerne über diesen kurzzeitigen Verlust seiner Beherrschung, doch war die Ehre seiner Frau ihm jeden Schlag in das blasierte Gesicht des Denunzianten Wert gewesen.

Legolas hatte das Gebäude hinter sich gelassen und lief mit großen Schritten über den Vorplatz, der sich allmählich leerte. Vor ihm öffneten sich die gewaltigen Torflügel nach innen und gaben den Blick auf die imposante Eingangshalle des Palastes frei, doch Legolas erübrigte keinen Blick für die Pracht, die er auf seinem Weg passierte. Am Fuße der Treppe, die ins obere Stockwerk führte, wartete ein Diener, dessen Lächeln von aufrichtiger Loyalität seinem Herrn gegenüber zeugte. „Hoheit! Es freut mich sehr, Euch wieder unversehrt begrüßen zu können."

Sein Dienstherr nickte, blieb aber nicht stehen, sondern begann müde die Stufen emporzusteigen. "Amias, richte meinem Vater aus, dass ich ihn morgen nach Tagesanbruch aufsuchen werde, um ihm von dem neuerlichen Kampf zu berichten. Zudem wird es einige Änderungen im Dienstplan für die Einteilung der Wächter rund um den Palast geben, über die ich ihn informieren möchte."

„Sehr wohl, Hoheit", Amias nickte bestätigend und verbeugte sich dann, um die Mitteilung rasch Seiner Majestät König Thranduil zu überbringen. Legolas setzte währenddessen seinen Weg fort, er konnte es kaum noch erwarten endlich wieder Alyenna in seine Arme schließen zu können. Als er endlich vor seinen Gemächern angelangte, atmete er noch einmal tief durch, öffnete dann vorsichtig die Tür und betrat leise das Schlafzimmer. Einige Kerzen auf dem Nachttisch neben dem Bett brannten noch, das ledergebundene Buch, in dem Alyenna gelesen hatte, lag aufgeschlagen neben ihrem Oberkörper, eine Hand lag auf den eng beschriebenen Pergamentseiten. Ihr blondes Haar, das sich wie ein Fächer auf dem Polster ausbreitete, schimmerte wie pures Gold im flackernden Licht der Wachskerzen.

Sie ruhte auf der Seite, das Gesicht der Bettmitte zugewandt. Sein Blick wanderte über ihr rosig getöntes Gesicht, ihre Lippen waren leicht geöffnet, und weiter, um sich vorzustellen, was durch den dünnen Stoff eines seiner Hemden und des Lakens verborgen wurde. Er seufzte gedämpft, als er spürte, wie sein Herz beim Anblick seiner Liebsten schneller pochte. Alyenna war seine Zuflucht, ein Hauch von frischer Luft und gesunder Normalität, der sichere Hafen vor der Gewalt und der Brutalität, mit denen er so oft konfrontiert wurde.

Da lag sie nun, eingehüllt in eines seiner Hemden, und tief schlafend. Legolas zog sich aus, wusch sich rasch Hände und Gesicht in einer bereitgestellten Wasserschale und schlüpfte dann zu seiner Verlobten unter die Decke. Vorsichtig nahm er ihr das dicke Buch aus der Hand, um es auf den Nachttisch neben sich zu legen. Alyenna streckte sich leicht und zog ihn an sich, als ob er die ganze Nacht schon dort gelegen hätte. Dann erst öffnete sie die Augen und blickte ihn an. „Du bist zurück", flüsterte sie. Legolas lächelte und küsste sie. „Du hast mir gefehlt", fügte Alyenna hinzu, kuschelte sich enger an ihn und erwiderte seinen Kuss. Legolas spürte die angenehme Wärme ihrer Haut.

„Es war ein langer Tag, ich habe dich auch vermisst", sagte er und meinte es auch so.

Mit einer Hand folgte Legolas den sanften Rundungen ihres Körpers, und Alyenna spürte an ihrem Verlangen, wie sehr sie ihn doch begehrte. Worte waren nun überflüssig. Es gab nur noch diese intensive Leidenschaft, die seit dem Tag, an dem sie sich zum ersten Mal begegnet waren, zwischen ihnen loderte.

Erst lange Zeit später kamen sie wieder zur Ruhe. Alyennas zerzaustes, seidiges Haar lag auf Legolas' Kissen und er schaute mit seinem vertrauten Lächeln auf sie hinab. Er schloss seine Arme zu einer innigen Umarmung um ihren zarten Körper, zog sie dabei ganz nah zu sich und bettete ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Umfangen und geborgen von seiner Wärme fiel sie in einen ruhigen Schlaf.

Als Alyenna die Augen wieder aufschlug, war es um sie herum stockdunkel. Deshalb dauerte es einen Moment, bis sie ihre Schlaftrunkenheit abgeschüttelt hatte und ihr gewahr wurde, dass Legolas die schweren Vorhänge des Himmelbettes zum Schutz vor Zugluft zugezogen hatte. Jenseits dieses samtenen Kobels hörte sie den Sommerregen dumpf gegen die Fenster trommeln. Mit einer Hand tastete sie nach ihrem Bettnachbarn, erwartete mit ihren Fingern über zarte Haut zu streichen, doch sie fand nur das weiche seidene Laken und die fein bestickten Kissen. Die Wärme, die in der Schlafstätte neben ihr noch zu spüren war, ließ jedoch darauf schließen, dass Legolas das Bett vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit verlassen hatte.

Die Schlafgewohnheiten ihres Verlobten hatten sie immer erstaunt. Während es ihr stets Mühe bereitete, sich von ihrer warmen Bettdecke und ihren weichen Kissen zu trennen, hielt es Legolas nur gelegentlich die ganze Nacht im Bett, ganz gleich, wie lang der Tag gewesen war oder wie spät es am Abend geworden war. Er hatte einen leichten Schlaf und war oft schon einige Stunden auf, wenn sich Alyenna erst den Schlaf aus den Augen rieb. So manches Mal traf Alyenna ihn beim Aufwachen lesend oder an seinem Schreibtisch sitzend an, um liegen gebliebene Korrespondenz zu erledigen.

Sie grummelte leise und reckte sich ausgiebig, bevor sie sich zum Rand des Bettes rollte und mit der Hand über den Samt fuhr, bis sie den Spalt zwischen den Vorhängen gefunden hatte. Vorsichtig, damit die Matratze nicht raschelte, beugte sie sich vor und schob die Vorhänge mit der Fingerspitze auseinander. Das Gemach war eingehüllt in nächtliches Dunkel, nur unter der Tür zu Legolas' Arbeitszimmer schimmerte schwach Licht hindurch. Alyenna zog die Beine an und schwang sie über den Rand des Bettes. Jenseits der Vorhänge war es merklich kühler und sie war nackt. Da nichts anderes zur Hand war, zog sie eines der Laken vom Bett, wickelte es sich um die Schultern und stand dann auf, um nach Legolas zu sehen.

Leise öffnete sie die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer und steckte den Kopf in den Raum.

Ihr wunderbarer Verlobter saß hinter seinem großen Schreibtisch und hatte einige Pergamente vor sich ausgebreitet. Beim Licht einer einzigen Kerze war er gerade dabei, Listen und Register von Bataillonen und Kommandeuren sowie Angaben über die Ausrüstung und die Stärke dieser Truppen zu studieren. Er blickte auf, als ihm ihre Anwesenheit bewusst wurde. Das Lächeln, welches sich auf seinen Lippen ausbreitete, war warm und wohlwollend.

„Was machst du?", fragte Alyenna neugierig und trat mit raschelndem Laken an das Pult, das über und über mit Pergamentpapieren bedeckt war, heran.

„Komm, Kleines, setz dich zu mir, dann erzähle ich es dir." Legolas rückte mit seinem Stuhl etwas von Tisch ab und deutete ihr sich auf seinen Schoß zu setzten. Mit einem erfreuten Lächeln leistete sie seiner Bitte folge und wurde von Legolas sogleich liebevoll in die Arme geschlossen. "Nach dem gestrigen Angriff auf Sîrgobel haben Nandor, Gyôn und ich einhellig beschlossen, dass die Wachposten an den Grenzen und rund um den Palast vorläufig verdoppelt werden."

„Haben die Uruk-hai so schlimm gewütet?" Sie lehnte sich zurück, um besser in sein Gesicht sehen zu können und blinzelte besorgt zu ihm auf. Zunächst herrschte bedächtiges Schweigen und Legolas erwiderte ihren Blick nicht, während er darüber nachdachte, wie er die Ausmaße des Massakers seiner Verlobten schonend beibringen konnte. Der Duft von Wachs lag in der Luft, während er seinen Gedanken nachhing und sie verzückt alle elementaren Details seines atemberaubenden Antlitzes gänzlich in sich aufsog. Als er sie schließlich wieder ansah lag Kummer in seinen tiefblauen Augen und er sagte mit vergrämter Stimme: "Sîrgobel wurde vollständig zerstört. Kein einziger Dorfbewohner hat überlebt und auch einige meiner Gardisten mussten ihr Leben lassen. Doch es waren keine Uruk-hai."

„Wer war es denn? Wer ist zu so etwas fähig?", fragte Alyenna verwirrt.

Legolas antwortete wieder nicht sofort. Seine Stimme war ruhig und bedrückt, als er schließlich antwortete: „Elben. Fremde Elben."

„Warum?", wisperte Alyenna verständnislos und schüttelte den Kopf. So viel Leid und Tod, sie konnte es gar nicht richtig begreifen. "Und wie geht es deinen Brüdern?"

„Symanéll geht es gut, er hat außer einer kleinen Schnittwunde keine schlimmeren Blessuren davontragen. Gyôn ist unverletzt, aber ist er in Sîrgobel geblieben, um die Aufräumarbeiten zu koordinieren, doch soeben bekam ich die Nachricht, dass es uns nicht mehr möglich sein wird, den angerichteten Schaden zu beheben. Die Zerstörung ist doch zu groß. Gyôn ist bereits auf dem Weg hierher", informierte Legolas sie bereitwillig.

„Und du meinst es besteht noch die akute Gefahr, dass der Palast angegriffen werden könnte?", fragte Alyenna bekümmert und griff damit das Thema um die Verstärkung der Wachmannschaften wieder auf.

„Kleines, sorge dich nicht", sprach er tröstend, mit beiden Daumen die geschmeidige Form ihres Profils erkundend, doch innerlich musste er demütig zugeben, dass er selbst sehr besorgt war. Cheroks Bemerkung über Alyennas Verletzlichkeit hatte sein Innerstes doch heftiger erschüttert, als er es sich eingestehen wollte. Legolas schwor sich, dass er sie vor der erbarmungslosen Blutgier dieser barbarischen Krieger beschützen würde wie auch vor allen anderen Feinden. Ihre sanften Augen sollten niemals von Pein verschleiert werden und ihr warmes Herz nie durch Angst erkalten, denn das wäre auch sein schicksalhafter Tod. Die Beziehung zu Alyenna war die Stelle, an der er sterblich war. "Ich werde dich beschützen, egal wer sich mir in den Weg stellen sollte", murmelte er dann, nahm sie noch fester in die Arme und beugte sich dann langsam hinab, um sein Versprechen mit einem Kuss zu besiegeln.

Alyenna schloss langsam die Augen, als sie seine Lippen auf ihren spürte. Legolas' Herz machte derweil einen gewaltigen Sprung, als er spürte, wie leidenschaftlich sie seinen Kuss erwiderte. Ihre Lippen verschmolzen, ihre Zungen liebkosten einander hingebungsvoll. Alyennas Sinne gerieten in Aufruhr. Er drückte sie fester an sich, bis ihre Brüste seinen Oberkörper berührten. Dann veränderte Legolas seine Position, so dass Alyenna in seinem Arm ruhend unter ihm lag.

Im nächsten Moment fuhr seine Hand unter das Laken, welches noch immer ihren schlanken Körper bedeckte. Benommen spürte Alyenna, wie der exquisite Satinstoff über ihre Haut hinabglitt und sich sogleich seine Hand um ihre Brust schloss. Seine zartfühlenden Fingerspitzen fanden die Brustspitze und umkreisten sie verlockend, während er den Kuss noch inbrünstig intensivierte, und raubte ihr dadurch unbewusst den Atem.

Ihre Wahrnehmung war nun ausschließlich auf seine Zärtlichkeiten fixiert, aber plötzlich löste sich Legolas ruckartig von ihr und hob angestrengt lauschend den Kopf, auch seine Hand ließ von ihr ab. Alyenna, noch von ihren Empfindungen gänzlich eingenommen, erwog zu protestieren, hörte dann aber ein energisches Klopfen an der Zimmertür und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie die Klinke nach unten gedrückt wurde.

„Amias, NEIN!"

Der Diener erstarrte augenblicklich, doch war Legolas' Ausruf einige Sekunden zu spät gewesen, denn Amias hatte schon die Tür weit aufgestoßen und hatte nun freies Blickfeld auf die intime Situation des Paares. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde starrte er völlig entsetzt seinen Prinzen an, der sich schützend über seine Verlobte gebeugt hatte, um ihre Blöße mit seinem Oberkörper zu verdecken, sog dann zischend den Atem ein, setzte gleichzeitig seine übliche Maske wieder auf und wandte sich hastig um. In aller Hektik vergaß der sonst so penible Diener sich zu entschuldigen und ließ sogar die Tür hinter sich krachend ins Schloss fallen.

„Das ist uns lange nicht mehr passiert", lachte Legolas sie nach einiger Zeit bedächtigen Schweigens verschmitzt an. Amias war ein betagter Diener, der erzkonservativ war und gewissenhaft an allen alten Konventionen festhielt. Somit war er strikt gegen Geschlechtlichkeiten vor der Ehe, doch war gerade er es, der Legolas und Alyenna am häufigsten bei Intimitäten überrascht hatte.

„Ich habe es nicht vermisst", antwortete Alyenna und verbarg ihr arg gerötetes Gesicht peinlich berührt in seiner Schulter. Ein Lächeln huschte über seine wunderschönen Züge, welches aber rasch erlosch, als Alyenna sagte, dass sie wieder zu Bett gehen wollte, damit er in Ruhe arbeiten konnte.

„Nein, Kleines, noch fünf Minuten", bat Legolas mit einem flehenden Blick, der ihre Knie weich werden und ihr Herz schneller schlagen ließ. Aus den fünf Minuten wurde eine zärtliche Viertelstunde, bis sie sich wieder voneinander lösten und Alyenna sich erneut verabschieden wollte. "Ich habe heute so viel zu tun, lass uns wenigstens noch etwas Zeit miteinander verbringen und zusammen frühstücken."

„Bring lieber erst deine Arbeit zu Ende, dann können wir darüber reden", schlug sie daraufhin vor und löste sich aus seiner Umarmung.

„Gut.", sagte Legolas schlicht, nahm die Feder und unterzeichnete eine Dienstanordnung, löschte die Tinte ab und legte das Dokument zur Seite. "Fertig", schelmisch grinste er sie an. "Jetzt können wir frühstücken gehen."

Als sie wieder erschien, hatte sie ein schlichtes Sommergewand angezogen, das ihrer schlanken Figur schmeichelte und sie flocht gerade ihre blonden Haare zu einem lockeren Zopf zusammen. Hand in Hand machten sich Alyenna und Legolas schließlich zum Frühstück auf. Zahlreiche wohlgesonnene Blicke folgten ihnen auf ihrem Weg und viele Diener grüßten sie aufrichtig erfreut. Besonders als sie zusammen die weitgeschwungene Treppe in die Eingangshalle hinab schritten, schienen alle Augen auf das Paar, welches in ein angeregtes Gespräch verwickelt war, gerichtet zu sein.

Dann aber wandte sich Legolas einem Dienstboten zu, dem er einige Dokumente aushändigte, die zum König gebracht werden sollten. Während Legolas dem Elb einige Anweisungen gab, nahm sich Alyenna die Zeit den eindrucksvollen Glanzpunkt der Eingangshalle näher zu betrachten. Das gewaltige Wandbild machte einen antiken Eindruck, dennoch schimmerte das Gold der Schriftzeichen immer noch hell genug, dass man einen stark verzweigten Familienstammbaum, der bis in die Zeit der Altvorderen zurückreichte, erkennen konnte. Große Buchstaben über der beeindruckenden Vertäfelung ergaben die Worte: _Das erlauchte und altehrwürdige Haus der Dynastie Orophers „Adab o erain"_

Bedächtig wanderte ihr Blick über die Schriftzeichen der Äste und hielt erst inne, als sie bei der gegenwärtigen Generation angelangt war. Von den golden umrahmten Namen des Herrscherpaares König Thranduil und der verstorbenen Königin Linaewen führten drei geschwungene Linie zu den, mit verschnörkelten Buchstaben geschriebenen Namen ihrer Söhne. Legolas, Gyôn und Symanéll, die jüngsten Sprosse des Königshauses, standen dort einträchtig nebeneinander. Ein Ausdruck unbändiger Freude breitete sich auf Alyennas Gesicht aus, als sie auch ihren eigenen Namen dort entdeckte. Nun war sie wahrlich ein anerkanntes Mitglied der Familie Grünblatt. Von Glücksgefühlen erfüllt ließ sie sich von Legolas, der sein Gespräch beendet hatte, zur Frühstückstafel geleiten.

 **Übersetzungen:**

 **Herio!** : 'Charge!' (or 'Begin!')

 **Adab o erain** : Haus von Königen


	4. Hochzeitstag

Drittes Kapitel

Hochzeitstag

Einige Tage später, am Vorabend der Hochzeitsfeier.

Die Sonne war schon vor Stunden untergegangen, als Legolas die dunklen Gemächer betrat, in denen er zusammen mit Alyenna lebte. Normalerweise würde er sich nun ebenfalls hier zur Ruhe begeben, aber in seiner Familie wurden strenge Hochzeitsbräuche gewahrt und so musste er die Nacht vor der großen Hochzeit ohne seine Zukünftige verbringen.

Sie hatten sich in den Tagen vor dem großen Tag leider nur sehr selten gesehen, obwohl die Krieger von König Thranduil es geschafft hatten, sich in dieser grausamen Schlacht in Sîrgobel zu behaupten und den Rebellen große Verluste zuzufügen, war die Gefahr noch nicht gebannt. Immer und immer wieder waren kleine Gruppen dieser Elben in der näheren Umgebung des Palastes gesichtet worden, hatten Wachtrupps oder reisende Händler überfallen. Zwar war es zu keinem größeren Zwischenfall mehr gekommen, nichtsdestotrotz war die Garde in höchster Alarmbereitschaft und Legolas somit auch.

Alyenna schlief schon fest, als er an ihr gemeinsames Himmelbett trat. „Kleines", wisperte er in ihr Ohr und liebkoste vorsichtig ihre Wange, um sie sanft zu wecken. Verschlafen rieb sich Alyenna die Augen und blickt dann müde blinzelnd zu ihrem Verlobten auf.

„Legolas", sagte sie leise und zog dabei die Bettdecke noch ein Stückchen höher."Wie spät ist es?"

„Es ist kurz vor Mitternacht", antwortete er im Flüsterton. "Ich wollte dich noch ein Mal sehen, bevor der neue Tag anbricht und es mir verboten sein wird." Alyenna lächelte glücklich und streckte ihre Arme nach ihm aus. Ihr Lächeln liebevoll erwidernd beugte sich Legolas hinab und umarmte sie zärtlich."Und jetzt schlaf weiter, Kleines", sagte er und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Gehst du jetzt auch zu Bett?", fragt Alyenna und gähnte danach in ihre Kissen. Legolas lachte leise, als er sich aufrichtete und über ihr blondes Haar streichelte.

„Nein, mein Vater ließ mich eben rufen. Ich muss erst nachsehen, was er möchte. Dann werde ich schlafen", sagte er und fügte dann leicht schmunzelnd hinzu: "Obwohl ich nicht weiß, ob ich heute Nacht ein Auge zutun werde..."

Er bekam nur ein müdes Grummeln als Antwort, denn Alyenna war schon wieder in den erholsamen Schlaf abgedriftet. Fröhlich verließ Legolas seine Gemächer und eilte die langen Korridore entlang, um dem Ruf seines Vaters nachzukommen. Doch als er das königliche Besprechungszimmer betrat und er die besorgten Gesichter der Anwesenden erblickte, verging ihm seine Freude schlagartig. „Was ist geschehen?", fragte er sofort und ein Berater des Königs berichtete von den neuerlichen Vorkommnissen.

Es schien das vollendete Idyll zu sein, wie es sich Alyenna erträumt hatte.

Eryn Lasgalen sonnte sich kurz nach Tagesanbruch unter einem klaren, blauen Himmel und es versprach ein wunderbarer Tag zu werden. Auch Alyenna war schon seit Sonnenaufgang auf den Beinen. Als ihre Kammerzofe Mínya mit dem Brautkleid über dem Arm ins Schlafzimmer gekommen war, hatte sofort kribbelige Nervosität und unbändige Vorfreude von ihr Besitz ergriffen. Alyenna entkleidete sich mit einem Seufzer und stieg dann in ein duftendes Bad. Das heiße Wasser liebkoste ihre Haut und milderte leicht die Anspannung der Nervosität. Sie lächelte verträumt, während sie die wohlriechende Seife in ihren Händen rieb. Wie sehr hatte sie sich auf diesen Tag gefreut, den Tag ihrer Eheschließung, den Tag an dem ihr Leben noch ein wenig vollkommener werden würde. Legolas gab ihr das wundervolle Gefühl geliebt zu sein und das war eine herrliche Erfüllung, die sie nie mehr missen wollte und würde. Nach einiger Zeit stieg sie aus der Badewanne und nahm das Handtuch, das Mínya ihr reichte. Wesentlich ruhiger begann Alyenna sich mit dem weichen Handtuch abzutrocken. Währenddessen hörte sie, wie an der Tür des Gemaches laut geklopft wurde.

„Herein!", rief sie und Mínya begab sich nach drüben, um den Besucher in Empfang zu nehmen und schloss beim Rausgehen die Badezimmertür hinter sich. Trotzdem konnte Alyenna jedes Wort aus dem Nebenzimmer verstehen.

„Mein König", grüßte Mínya mit ergebener Stimme. "Was kann ich für Euch tun?"

„Sagt mir, wo ist Alyenna? Ich muss etwas mit ihr besprechen, es ist dringend", hörte Alyenna König Thranduil sagen. Diese Antwort und der niedergeschlagene Tonfall des Königs lösten ein undefinierbares Unbehagen bei Alyenna aus. Sie hörte der Konversation nicht weiter zu und beeilte sich ein einfaches Sommergewand anzuziehen. Mit wenigen Bürstenstrichen brachte sie ihr langes Haar in Ordnung und lief Barfuß hinüber, um zu erfahren, was Legolas' Vater von ihr wollte.

Dieser musterte sie mit wohlwollendem Blick, als sie vor ihm stand. Alyenna deutete einen Knicks an, Begrüßungsworte wollten ihr vor lauter Aufregung nicht über die Lippen kommen.

„Lass uns bitte allein, Mínya", forderte der König die junge Kammerzofe auf. Mit einem ehrfurchtsvollem Knicks verabschiedete sich das Mädchen und eilte hinaus.

„Alyenna", sagte König Thranduil sanft und wollte sie zu einer Sitzgruppe in der Nähe des Balkons dirigieren. "Bitte setz dich doch. Ich habe etwas Unerfreuliches mit dir zu besprechen."

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Alyenna sofort und sah den König mit großen Augen an, ohne sich auch nur einen Schritt zu bewegen.

Thranduil seufzte leise und nahm dann die kleinen Hände des elbischen Mädchens in seine großen, kampferprobten Hände. „Gestern hat sich erneut ein Angriff ereignet, Alyenna", der König beobachtete sie genau, als er weiter sprach. "Forncaras ist gestern am späten Nachmittag überfallen worden."

„Forncaras liegt zwei Tagesritte von hier entfernt", sagte Alyenna tonlos und der Elbenkönig nickte. Sie senkte ihren Blick, als sie begriff, was das zu bedeuten hatte.

„Legolas ist heute Nacht bereits aufgebrochen." Alyennas Magen krampfte sich bei diesen Worten zusammen. Legolas musste jetzt schon etliche Meilen entfernt sein, obwohl er doch in weniger als zwei Stunden hier im Königspalast von Eryn Lasgalen hätte heiraten sollen.

„Ich hatte keine andere Wahl", fuhr Thranduil leise fort. "Gyôn wird erst in der nächsten Stunde aus Sîrgobel heimkehren. Symanéll und Nandor waren an der Ostgrenze des Reiches unterwegs und sind erst bei Sonnenaufgang zurückgekehrt."

Alyenna musste sich zwingen zu atmen. Diese Informationen trafen sie wie ein Keulenschlag und sie meinte, gleich ohnmächtig zu werden. Mit einem Ruck entzog sie ihre Hände seinem Griff und drehte dem König ihren Rücken zu, um sich verzweifelt am Bett festzuhalten.

„Danke, dass Ihr mich informiert habt", schaffte sie es schließlich mit monotoner Stimme zu sagen. "Aber bitte geht jetzt." Tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie, dass ihr Verhalten gegenüber dem König ungehörig war. Doch soweit konnte die Elbe im Moment nicht denken, sie konnte kaum Atmen, so sehr schmerzte ihr Herz.

„Bitte sieh mich an, Alyenna", sie hörte seine Stimme wie aus weiter Ferne und so dauerte es einige lange Sekunden, bis das Mädchen der Bitte nachkam. In dem Blick des Königs lag so tiefes Mitgefühl und Bedauern, das es ihr einen unermesslichen Stich ins Herz versetzte. Tränen wallten in ihren Augen auf, mit dem letzten Rest an Stolz den sie aufbringen konnte, versuchte sie sich krampfhaft zusammenzureißen. Ruckartig wandte sie sich wieder von ihm ab und brachte ein paar Schritte Abstand zwischen sich und Legolas' Vater. Sie hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und kniff verzweifelt die Augen zusammen.

„Bitte ... geht!", presste Alyenna mühsam zwischen ihren Lippen hervor und hoffte inständig, dass er dieses Mal auf sie hören würde.

Mit hauchzart raschelnden Gewändern begab sich König Thranduil zur Tür. Auf der Schwelle verharrte er noch einen Augenblick und beobachtete betroffen, wie die Schultern von Alyenna verräterisch bebten.

„Bitte verzeih." Mit diesen Worten verließ der ehrwürdige Elbenkönig das Gemach und ließ Alyenna mit ihrer Trauer allein. Müde schritt er durch die hellen Flure seines Palastes. Es war sehr still an diesem Tag, man hörte keine Stimmen, kein Gelächter, selbst die Vögel schienen derzeit zu schweigen. Die Nachricht, dass die Hochzeit heute nicht stattfinden würde, war bereits an alle Gäste und an das Personal weitergegeben worden. Diese Neuigkeit hatte allseits Bestürzung ausgelöst und schon an diesem Nachmittag wollten einige Gäste wieder abreisen.

Als der König sein Besprechungszimmer betrat, wurde er schon von seinem engsten Berater Feanórin erwartet. „Hoheit?", fragte Feanórin besorgt, als Thranduil wortlos an ihm vorbei ging. "Wie hat Lady Alyenna die Nachricht aufgenommen?" Doch Seine Hoheit antwortete nicht. Er betrat den großen Balkon, stützte sich mit den Händen auf der Balustrade ab und ließ seinen Blick in die Ferne schweifen. Der Anblick der Wälder seines Reiches war stets wie Balsam für sein aufgewühltes Gemüt. Er mochte nicht an die Ereignisse der letzten Tage denken oder daran, was in den nächsten Tagen auf ihn zukommen würde. Aber sein Berater holte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück, als er ebenfalls auf den Balkon trat und sich neben den König stellte.

„Habe ich die falsche Entscheidung getroffen, Feanórin?", fragte Thranduil ohne seinen Blick von der Landschaft zu lösen. "Hätte ich Legolas seinen Willen lassen sollen?"

Feanórin sah seinen König mit gerunzelter Stirn von der Seite an. Einige Sekunden verstrichen, dann antwortete er leise: „Mit Verlaub, Eure Majestät, ja." Ruckartig löste Thranduil seinen Blick von der Landschaft und starrte den anderen Elben bestürzt an. Legolas war keinesfalls freiwillig gegangen. Im Gegenteil. Als Thranduil seinem Sohn eröffnet hatte, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gab, als ihn nach Forncaras zu entsenden, war dieser zutiefst empört gewesen und hatte sich strikt geweigert zu gehen.

„ _Ich werde unter keinen Umständen heute Nacht den Palast verlassen!", hatte Legolas laut und bestimmend verkündet._

„ _Du musst das Heer nach Forncaras führen!"_

„ _Es besteht kein Grund, dass ich das Heer anführen muss!"_

„ _Mein Sohn, bitte hör mir zu!"_

„ _Nenne mir einen guten Grund, warum ich dir zuhören sollte, Vater!" Selten hatte der König Legolas so wütend erlebt._

„ _Legolas..."_

„ _Nein!" Zornig hatte Legolas dabei die Fäuste geballt, doch Thranduil hatte hart bleiben müssen. Das Wohl seines Volkes hatte Vorrang, aber Legolas ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „Du kannst Maethorin nach Norden schicken, oder Thoron, aber ich werde_ _ **nicht**_ _in der Nacht vor meiner Hochzeit Alyenna allein zurücklassen!"_

„ _Es ist deine Pflicht-"_

„ _Warum willst du mir das antun, Vater? Warum willst du Alyenna das antun?"_

Diese Diskussion hatte eine geschlagene halbe Stunde gedauert. Schließlich hatte König Thranduil ein Machtwort gesprochen. Legolas hatte daraufhin wutentbrannt das Zimmer verlassen und war auch ohne Abschiedsgruß abgereist.

"Ich denke, ihr hättet Legolas dieses Mal seinen Willen lassen sollen", sagte Feanórin mit fester Stimme. Dann verbeugte er sich und ließ seinen König allein.

Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Sie konnte kaum atmen, soll hart hämmerte ihr Puls durch ihre Adern. _Legolas ist heute Nacht bereits aufgebrochen. Ich hatte keine andere Wahl._

Die Worte des Königs wirbelten in ihrem Kopf herum und ließen ihr keinen Frieden. Sie versuchte verzweifelt gegen ihre Tränen anzukämpfen, doch die Tatsache, dass ihre Vermählung nun doch nicht stattfinden würde, verletzte Alyenna doch zu tief. Warum war das Schicksal wieder mal so grausam und ließ das alles so kurz vor ihrer Hochzeit passieren? Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und sank schluchzend zu Boden. Warum hatte Legolas das mit sich machen lassen?

Nach einiger Zeit drehte sich Alyenna um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie auch wirklich allein war. Und so fiel ihr Blick auf das edle Hochzeitskleid, welches auf einem Bügel an der Wand hing. Das Kleid war ein Traum aus fließender, traditionell weißer Seide. Das bestickte Oberteil war ein eng anliegendes Mieder, welches mit einer filigranen Schnürung am Rücken gebunden wurde. Die feinen Bänder der Schnürung waren silbern, ebenso wie alle Nähte. Mehrere Schichten gebleichter und nur sparsam mit Spitzen versehener Unterröcke ließen das Kleid nach unten hin weit ausfallen.

Darunter standen die weißen Schuhe und auf dem Spiegeltisch daneben die samtene Schatulle mit einem diamantbesetzten Kollier, Legolas' Geschenk zu ihrem einundzwanzigsten Geburtstag. Nun konnte Alyenna ihre Tränen nicht mehr länger unterdrücken. Mit einem lauten Schluchzen warf sie sich auf das große Bett und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Kissen. Sie weinte und schluchzte und es dauerte eine lange Zeit, bis sich die Elbe wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte.

Irgendwann klopfte es sachte an der Zimmertür und Eirien trat unaufgefordert ein. Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen hatte von Symanell erfahren was geschehen war. Sie war nicht sofort zu Alyenna geeilt, damit sie noch ein wenig Zeit für sich hatte. Aber nun konnte Eirien ihre Freundin nicht länger mit ihrem Kummer alleine lassen. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen legte sie sich neben Alyenna und umarmte sie freundschaftlich. Diese schluchzte herzerweichend und erwiderte die Umarmung trostsuchend. „Es tut mir so Leid, Yen", flüsterte Eirien mitfühlend. Mehr Worte wurden in den nächsten Stunden nicht gesprochen.

Alyenna war Eirien sehr dankbar, dass sie für sie da war, ohne Fragen zu stellen. Eirien umarmte sie fester, als sie erneut von einem Weinkrampf geschüttelte wurde und reichte ihr ein sauberes Taschentuch, damit sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischen konnte. Eirien ließ keine anderen Elben in das Gemach und orderte abends ein leichtes Mahl bei Mínya. Zwar hatte Alyenna keinen Hunger, aber Eirien drückte ihr eine Schale mit heißer Suppe in die eine und einen Löffel in die andere Hand und duldete keinen Widerspruch. Mit einem Kissen im Rücken saß Alyenna in dem großen Bett und aß gehorsam ihre Mahlzeit. Nach dem langen Tag und vom vielen Weinen war sie müde und innerlich unglaublich erschöpft.

Eirien saß am Fußende des Bettes und beobachtete ihre Freundin. Nachdenklich kaute sie auf einem Kanten Brot herum und fasste sich dann schließlich ein Herz: „Willst du darüber reden?"

„Nein." Die Antwort kam schnell und der schneidende Ton veranlasste Eirien, keine weiteren Fragen zu stellen. Das Schweigen, welches daraufhin einkehrte, lastete schwer auf ihrem Gemüt. Deshalb war sie auch froh, als es einige Zeit später erneut an der Tür klopfte. Umständlich wälzte sie sich aus dem Bett und ging, um den nächsten Elben abzuweisen. Als sie die Tür öffnete sah sie sich einem hochgewachsen Elb gegenüber, der sie mit freundlichen, grauen Augen betrachtete. „Alae, Eirien. Ich möchte nach Alyenna sehen."

„Glorfindel, es tut mir Leid, Alyenna möchte im Moment niemanden...", begann Eirien, aber sie wurde von Alyenna unterbrochen.

„Nein, Glorfindel, bitte! Komm herein!", rief Alyenna aus dem Zimmer. Daraufhin ließ Eirien den Elbenlord eintreten und verließ dabei selbst das Gemach, damit sich Alyenna und Glorfindel in Ruhe unterhalten konnten. Nicht, dass die beiden Mädchen Geheimnisse voreinander hätten, aber Eirien wusste, dass Alyenna die Zweisamkeit mit dem blonden Elb aus Bruchtal schätzte. Schließlich hatte Glorfindel schon vor Jahren die Vaterrolle in ihrem Leben übernommen. Im Grunde kam es Eirien auch gerade Recht, Alyenna für einige Zeit zu in der Obhut eines anderen zu lassen, da sie sich unbedingt bei Symanéll erkundigen wollte, was nun geschehen sollte. War es jetzt nicht möglich Legolas wieder in den Palast zurückzuholen und dafür Nandor zu schicken? Alyenna war so traurig und enttäuscht, das es Eirien selbst im Herzen wehtat.

Glorfindel hatte derweil Eiriens Platz eingenommen und saß, in einem Korbsessel zurückgelehnt, neben dem Bett. „Ich hatte gehofft, dein Gesicht nie wieder so sehr von Kummer gezeichnet zu sehen", sagte er, nachdem er sie mit einer herzlichen Umarmung begrüßt hatte. Alyenna zuckte bei diesen Worten leicht zusammen, denn sie erinnerte sich noch in aller Deutlichkeit an die Momente, von denen er sprach. An die Momente, wo sie sich vor lauter Gram und Trauer in ihrem Bett verkrochen hatte und eigentlich niemals mehr hatte rauskommen wollen. Vor allem in den ersten Monaten, nachdem sie nach Bruchtal gekommen war, war dies häufiger geschehen. Aber Glorfindel hatte ihr immer zur Seite gestanden. Immer.

„Ich auch", sagte Alyenna leise und blinzelte den Elbenlord traurig an. „Ich verstehe es nicht. Ich verstehe ihn nicht. Warum ist er einfach gegangen? Ist ihm dieser Tag nicht wichtig?"

„Ich denke, du tust Legolas Unrecht, wenn du sagst, er wäre freiwillig gegangen."

„Meinst du?", fragte sie ihn skeptisch.

„Ich weiß es." Glorfindel erhob sich aus dem Sessel und setzte sich zu seinem Schützling auf das Bett. Wohlwollend breitete er seine Arme aus zog Alyenna in seine muskulösen Arme. „Du bist ein außergewöhnliches Mädchen, Alyenna. Wir beide wissen, dass es viele Männer gibt, die sich wünschen, an Legolas' Stelle zu sein und wir wissen ebenfalls beide, dass Legolas dich von ganzem Herzen liebt. Er ist ein Königssohn, er ist dazu erzogen worden zu herrschen, zu wahren und zu schützen. Seine Familie ist das Herzstück seines Lebens – ohne Familie, ohne Kinder hätte er nichts zu wahren und zu schützen und keinen Grund die Krone seines Vaters anzunehmen und über das Waldlandreich zu herrschen. Du wirst seine Ehegattin, aber du bist schon längst sein Lebensinhalt. Sorge dich nicht, er wird dir ein allezeit guter Ehemann sein."

Ehe Alyenna etwas darauf antworten konnte, klopfte es erneut an die Zimmertür und kurz darauf betrat Elladan den Raum, ohne darauf zu warten, ob ihn jemand herein bat.

„Alyenna.", Elladan begrüßte sie mit einer leichten Verbeugung und zwinkerte ihr zu. Alyenna lächelte zurück und eine leichte Röte bildete sich auf ihren Wangen. „Ich habe gerade eine Nachricht aus Bruchtal bekommen.", verkündete er. „Elrohir schreibt, dass Ithildin gestern einen gesunden Jungen zur Welt gebracht hat. Laeriôn (Sonnensohn) soll sein Name sein."

Unwillkürlich legte sie eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Glorfindel bemerkte dies, sagte aber nichts. Er wusste, dass er der einzige war, der über ihre Umstände Bescheid wusste. Und nun war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um das verkünden. Alyenna bemerkte den Blick und zog rasch ihre Hand zurück. „Glorfindel, es bleibt dann dabei, wir reisen heute noch ab."

„Ja, es bleibt dabei.", antwortete Glorfindel, ohne Alyenna aus den Augen zu lassen. Daraufhin verließ Elladan wieder das Gemach, um mit den Reisevorbereitungen fortzuschreiten.

„Ihr reist schon wieder ab?", fragte das blonde Elbenmädchen mit frischen Tränen in den Augen.

„Ja, Kleines, wir wollen heute noch in Richtung Bruchtal aufbrechen. Elladan ist schon die ganzen letzten Tage unruhig und nun, wo Laeriôn geboren ist, hält ihn nichts mehr in diesen Gefilden"

„Kannst du nicht bleiben? Glorfindel, bitte!", flehend sah Alyenna ihn an.

„Nein, Kleines.", wehrte Glorfindel sanft ab.

„Was soll ich denn ohne dich machen?" Sie klammerte sich an ihn. "Ich brauche Dich!"

Der Elbenlord umarmte seinen Schützling ebenfalls. „Legolas wird bald zurückkehren."

„Ich hoffe nicht.", rutschte es ihr plötzlich wütend heraus.

„Alyenna, sage so etwas nicht", tadelte sie Glorfindel augenblicklich.

„Aber Glorfindel, er ist einfach gegangen!", stieß Alyenna halb wütend, halb traurig hervor.

„Nein, bitte glaube mir, Kleines", verteidigte Glorfindel den Elbenprinzen. „Freiwillig hätte Legolas das nicht gemacht. Niemals." Trotzig und zutiefst enttäuscht verschränkte Alyenna die Arme vor der Brust und rutschte tiefer unter ihre Bettdecke. Glorfindel legte eine Hand auf ihre Wange und bedachte sie mit einem väterlichen Blick. „Trauere nicht, Alyenna. Es wird sich alles zum Guten wenden."

„Glorfindel", sagte Alyenna nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens. "Tust du mir bitte einen Gefallen?"

„Was du auch möchtest.", antwortete Elbenlord sofort, was Alyenna ein Lächeln entlockte.

Sie deutete auf das Brautkleid. „Bitte, nimm es mit." Glorfindels Blick folgte ihrem Fingerzeig und nickte dann.

„Du bist immer willkommen in Bruchtal, Alyenna. Und das weißt du auch", sagte Glorfindel und gab ihr zum Abschied einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Du kannst nach Hause kommen wann immer Du möchtest."

„Danke", hauchte sie und blickte ihm nach, als er sich von ihr abwandte und den Raum mit ihrem Kleid verließ.

Es war schon später Abend, als sich Gyôn auf den Weg zu Alyenna machte. Kläglich musste er sich eingestehen, dass er sich vorher nicht _getraut_ hatte, die Verlobte seines Bruders zu besuchen. Gerade als er anklopfen wollte, wurde die Tür von innen geöffnet und ein Bote trat heraus. Er verbeugte sich schnell vor dem Prinz und lief dann den Gang hinunter. Gyôn betrat das Gemach und blieb im Türrahmen des Schlafzimmers stehen. Alyenna war gerade dabei, eine Reisetasche zu packen. Das schlechte Gewissen brannte nun richtig in ihm.

„Ein Bote?", fragte er leise und sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie weitere Dinge in ihrer Tasche verstaute. Alyenna wagte es kaum, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Legolas war gerade mal 98 Jahre älter als Gyôn und die beiden Elben sahen sich zum verwechseln ähnlich. „Ich werde mit Glorfindel nach Bruchtal gehen.", sagte sie leise, aber bestimmt und starrte dabei auf ihre gepackte Tasche.

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte er mitfühlend und dachte dabei nicht nur an sie, sondern auch an seinen Bruder.

Sie senkte traurig ihren Kopf. „Ich kann im Moment nicht hier bleiben."

„Und was ist mit Legolas?", fragte Gyôn vorsichtig.

„Ich frage mich, ob sich Legolas gefragt hat, was mit _mir_ ist, wenn er nach Forncaras reitet.", antwortete Alyenna scharf und sah Gyôn nun wütend an. "In der Nacht vor unserer Hochzeit wohlgemerkt!"

„Alyenna...", begann der Elb, doch sie schnitt ihm harsch das Wort ab.

„Nein!"

„Niemals wäre es Legolas in den Sinn gekommen Dir Kummer zu bereiten und...", versuchte Gyôn seinen Bruder zu verteidigen, doch Alyenna unterbrach sein Plädoyer wieder.

„Gyôn!", sagte sie warnend und verschränkte die Arme grimmig vor ihrer Brust. Gyôn nickte nachdenklich,als er merkte, dass die Verlobte seines Bruder nicht umzustimmen war. „Reite nicht ohne mich los. Ich werde dich begleiten."

„Nach Bruchtal?", fragte Alyenna verwundert und runzelte die Stirn.

Ein Lächeln umspielte Gyôns Lippen. „Nein. Aber mir wäre nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dich in der jetzigen Situation allein durch den Düsterwald reiten zu lassen", antwortete er und sah sie ernst an, um seiner Bitte Ausdruck zu verleihen.

Eine dauerte nur eine gute Dreiviertel Stunde, dann verließen Alyenna und Gyôn gefolgt von fünf weiteren Kriegern den sicheren Palast.

Der junge Krieger blickte zweifelnd auf die dunkle Gestalt um Flussufer. Er schluckte, als er vortrat. Noch immer regte sich die Gestalt nicht. Würde er es nicht besser wissen, würde er meinen, vor ihm stände eine meisterhaft gelungene Statue und nicht der Kronprinz seines Königreiches. Elwë räusperte sich und wagte es dann, etwas zu sagen: "Hoheit? Ich bitte um Verzeihung..."

Endlich wandte sich der Thronfolger Thranduils zu ihm um. Seine Hoheit Prinz Legolas schien seit dem Aufbruch mitten in der Nacht komplett geistesabwesend zu sein. Während der letzten achtzehn Stunden, die sie nun bereits unterwegs waren, hatte er nur seinen Gedanken nachgehangen und überaus wütend vor sich hin gestarrt.  
Nun stand Seine Hoheit neben seinem Pferd am Flussufer und starrte in die Ferne.  
Der Diener versuchte es noch einmal: "Hoheit, ich bitte vielmals um Verzeihung für diese Störung, aber wir rasten jetzt schon über eine Stunde." Er seufzte innerlich erleichtert auf, als Legolas' Blick endlich aus der Ferne zurückkehrte. Allerdings war sein kühler Blick auch nicht sehr hilfreich. Ein leichtes Nicken des Prinzen bedeutete ihn, fortzufahren. „Wäre es nicht langsam Zeit aufzubrechen?" Mit einem weiteren Nicken stimmte Legolas dem Elbenkrieger zu. Ohne ein Wort sprang er daraufhin auf sein Pferd und lenkte es auf den dunklen Waldpfad zurück, der in Richtung Forncaras führte und ihn gleichzeitig immer weiter von Alyenna weg brachte. Bei diesem Gedanken runzelte er wütend die Stirn. Seine Krieger warfen sich hinter ihm zweifelnde Blicke zu, doch niemand wagte es ein Wort zu sprechen. Und so machten sie schnellstmöglich auf, um nicht den Zorn ihres Prinzen auf sich zu ziehen.


	5. In der Falle

Kapitel 4

In der Falle

Die Abenddämmerung war bereits hereingebrochen, als die sieben Reiter die äußeren Wachposten des Reiches passierten. Keine Stunde sollte es mehr dauern, bis sie auf die Elben aus Bruchtal treffen würden, denen sich Alyenna für ihren Ritt in die Heimat anschließen wollte. Seit dem raschen Aufbruch aus dem Königspalast war noch kein Wort gesprochen worden. Sie ritten schweigend, während das Licht der Sonne langsam schwand und die Schatten Überhand nahmen unter dem Blätterdach von Eryn Lasgalen. Alyenna hatte sich die Kapuze ihres Umhangs so tief ins Gesicht gezogen, so dass Gyôn ihre Miene nicht sehen konnte. Ruhig beobachtete er sie aus den Augenwinkeln und wartete still auf den richtigen Moment für ein Gespräch.

Am Grenzposten verließ Lanthir die Gruppe kurz, um einige Worte mit den wachhabenden Kriegern zu führen. Einige Meter abseits von den anderen Gardisten warteten Gyôn und Alyenna zusammen auf den neuerlichen Aufbruch. Während sie warteten fasste sich Gyôn endlich ein Herz.

„Alyenna", sprach er das Mächen leise an, "Verzeih meine Zweifel, aber meinst du, dass es die richtige Entscheidung ist, heute nach Bruchtal zu _fliehen_?" Nur zögerlich drehte Alyenna ihren Kopf zu ihm und Gyôn erfüllte es mit Trauer, als er ihre vom Weinen geröteten Augen sah. Er wollte gerade mitfühlend nach ihrer Hand greifen, als Lanthir aufgeregt zu ihnen herüber galoppiert kam.

„Mein Prinz", rief Lanthir hastig und lenkte sein Pferd neben das von Gyôn. "Hier stimmt etwas nicht!"

„Was ist los?", fragte Gyôn beunruhigt und auch die anderen Krieger kamen nun rasch zu ihnen hinüber.

Angespannt sah Lanthir sich um, während er sprach: „Mein Herr, der Grenzposten ist verlassen! Niemand ist hier und das, obwohl..." Aber Gyôn und die anderen Krieger sollten nie erfahren, was Lanthir ihnen mitteilen wollte. Noch bevor der Elbenkrieger aus dem Düsterwald seinen Satz zu Ende sprechen konnte, zischte der erste Pfeil durch die Luft und traf Lanthir mitten ins Herz. Mit entsetzt geweiteten Augen schlug der Krieger auf dem Waldboden auf. Einen Atemzug später hatten die Krieger inklusive Prinz Gyôn ihren Bögen und Schwerter gezogen und gingen in Verteidigungsposition.

Mit einem Mal kam der dunkle Wald um sie herum in Bewegung. Im Sekundentakt flogen ihnen weitere Pfeile um die Ohren und schwarzgekleidete Gestalten drangen immer mehr auf sie ein. Verzweifelt blickte Alyenna sich um – sie war völlig unbewaffnet. Das erkannte auch Gyôn und so tat er das, was er für die Verlobte seines Brudes am Besten hielt: er schickte sie fort. „Flieh, Alyenna", rief Gyôn ihr zu. "Reite zurück zum Palast! Schnell! Reite und schau nicht zurück!"

Alyenna zögerte einige Augenblicke, bis unvermittelt ein Angreifer aus den Schatten hervorsprang und die Elben attackierte. Bevor einer von ihnen sein Schwert oder Schild erheben konnte, hieb der Angreifer, ohne sichtbare Mühe, seine schwere Axt durch den Brustharnisch von Farothion, da dieser dem Angreifer am nächsten stand. Mit aschfahlem Gesicht glitt der tödlich getroffene Krieger vom Rücken seines Pferdes und schlug dumpf auf dem moosigen Waldboden auf. Rasch setzte sein Gegner den rechten Fuß auf die Brust des Sterbenden und riss die Axt mit einen kurzen Ruck aus dem Harnisch heraus.

Als der Angreifer seine Waffe wieder in den Händen hielt, stieß er Farothion mit dem Fuß grob zu Boden. Eine Sekunde später, nachdem der Krieger tot auf den Boden gefallen war, drang der Angreifer mit einem verächtlichen Grinsen auf den nächsten Verteidiger ein.

Alyenna zog ihr Pferd geschwind herum und hetzte es in wilden Galopp. Sie versuchte es auf der Seite des Weges zu halten, wo der Grund weicher war, so dass man die Hufschläge weniger hören konnte. Doch hinter sich hörte sie lautes Geschrei und ein Pfeil schlug dicht neben ihr in einen Baum ein. Ein zweiter Pfeil zischte haarscharf an ihrem Ohr vorbei.

Ihren Kopf gesenkt, raste sie den engen, gewundenen Weg entlang. Hinter krummen Wurzeln eines verwachsenen Baumes führte der Weg nach unten und lief in einer scharfen Kurve in Richtung Fluss. Ihr Pferd rutschte, konnte sich aber noch halten und warf sich in wilder Verzweiflung um die Kurve. Die Zügel glitten Alyenna aus der Hand, als das erschrockene Pferd in einem mächtigen Satz über einen umgestürzten Baumstamm sprang, welcher quer auf dem Weg lag. In letzter Verzweiflung griff sie mit beiden Händen in die Mähne und kämpfte darum, sich im Sattel zu halten. Doch sie hatte die Kontrolle verloren, während das Pferd in wilder Aufregung mit ihr davonsprengte.

Der Weg bog rechtwinklig ab und führte durch den schnell fließenden Fluss. Es war nur das offene Bett des Stromes zu sehen und ohne Führung schwenkte das Pferd ein, um ihm zu folgen. Es bahnte sich seinen Weg in dem steinigen Bett gegen die Strömung und ließ das Wasser zu beiden Seiten weit aufspritzen. Sie schrie, um es zum Stehen zu bringen, und versuchte schließlich seinen Kopf zur Seite zu drehen, als sie vor ihnen einen Hügel entdeckte, über den der Strom schäumend hinunterstürzte.

An der ersten Strömungsschwelle ging der Wallach in die Knie und Alyenna kämpfte darum, sich im Sattel zu halten. Schließlich sprang das Pferd wieder auf und versuchte das felsige Strombett empor zuklettern. Er rutschte aus, stolperte nach hinten und suchte vergeblich mit seinen Vorderhufen einen Halt, bevor er sich fallend überschlug, Alyennas Entsetzensschrei verstummte abrupt, als sie auf das steinige Ufer auftraf.

Ihr Kopf schlug gegen einen moosbedeckten Stein, und ein blitzartiger Schmerz zuckte durch ihren Schädel. Langsam verebbte die Helligkeit und ein immer dunkler werdender Schleier fiel herab. Sie sah die dunklen Umrisse des Baumes über ihr, verschwommen und ungenau wie durch eine Wand von Wasser. Während sie gegen die dunklen Schatten der Ohnmacht ankämpfte, rollte sie sich zur Seite und versuchte, wieder auf die Füße zu kommen. Plötzlich wurde sie vom Wasser weggerissen. Sie warf sich auf das kalte Ufer und kämpfte gegen die Strömung, die sie noch tiefer hineinzuziehen schien, während ihre Beine in dem eiskalten Strom immer gefühlloser wurden.

Der Schmerz in ihrem Hinterkopf breitete sich an ihrem Genick hinunter und über ihre Schultern aus. Alyenna rutschte und glitt tiefer in das Wasser, dessen eisige Kälte ihr fast den Atem stocken ließ. Die Nässe kroch durch ihr Mieder, während ihr Unterkörper schon ganz gefühllos wurde.

Plötzlich war das klappernde Schlagen von Hufen am Stromlauf zu hören, und ein großes schwarzes Pferd tauchte schnell auf, das große Wassermengen um sich herum aufstieben ließ. Alyenna sah den Mann wie durch einen langen Tunnel, als er mit einem einzigen Sprung absaß. Sein Arm glitt unter ihre Schultern, und eine heisere Stimme murmelte ein paar Worte, die sie nur noch im Unterbewusstsein wahrnahm. Starke, sehnige Arme hoben sie empor und hielten sie fest vor einer breiten Brust. Ihr Kopf fiel kraftlos an seine Schulter und selbst die Furcht, dass sie sich in den Händen eines Feindes befinden könnte, vermochte sie aus ihrer schnell dunkel werdenden Welt nicht mehr zu erwecken.

Sie waren umzingelt. Mitten im nächtlichen Düsterwald, ohne jede Hoffnung auf Hilfe. Gyôn sah sich im Geiste nach einem Fluchtweg um, fand aber keinen. Sie standen einer Übermacht gegenüber. Und er konnte nichts weiter tun, als zu hoffen und zu beten, dass es Alyenna gelungen war, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Rücken an Rücken stand er mit Calion und Elhael in der Mitte eines Kreises aus über dreißig Pfeilen, die alle direkt auf sie ausgerichtet waren. Varnér, einer der Leibgardisten des Königs, lag schwer verletzt zu ihren Füßen. Der Elb lebte noch, doch sein Atem ging schwer und rasselnd. Mit jedem Atemzug des Mannes quoll mehr Blut aus der klaffenden Wunde in seiner Brust.

Seine Finger zitterten als Gyôn das Schwert in seiner rechten Hand fester umfasste. Die qualvollen Atemgeräusche von Varnér dröhnten grausam in seinen Ohren, während er ohnmächtig darauf wartete, was nun geschehen würde.

„Teilt sie auf und entwaffnet sie", befahl eine Stimme aus der Dunkelheit. Gyôn suchte vergeblich nach dem Sprecher, von allen Seiten starrten ihn nur gesichtslose Gestalten in weiten schwarzen Umhängen an. Sofort wurden die drei Düsterwalder auseinander getrieben, Varnér schenkte man keine Beachtung mehr. Es lag auf der Hand, dass der Elb innerhalb der nächsten Stunde qualvoll verbluten würde.

Grob wurde Gyôn zu Boden gestoßen. Hände, zu denen es kein Gesicht gab, entrissen ihm sein Schwert. Rücksichtslos wurden seine Taschen durchwühlt, sein Köcher und der lederne Waffengürtel wurden ihm grob abgenommen, während er mit dem Gesicht im feuchten Laub lag und sein kompletter Unterkiefer ein einziger pochender Schmerz war. Vorsichtig bewegte er seinen Unterkiefer hin und her, um festzustellen, ob er schlimmer verletzt war. Soweit er feststellen konnte, schien er in Ordnung zu sein, doch er zweifelte, ob er noch einen Schlag ohne Knochenbruch überstehen würde.

Er spürte noch, wie seine Handgelenke auf seinem Rücken mit einem rauen Strick fest zusammengebunden und ein feuchter, übel schmeckender Stofffetzen in seinen Mund gestopft wurde, dann bekam er urplötzlich einen harten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf und wurde augenblicklich ohnmächtig.

Der Weg war von majestätischen Eichen gesäumt. Dahinter erhob sich eine Steinmauer, zwei Fuß dick und acht Fuß hoch, unüberwindbar für jeden Eindringling. Ein Torbogen öffnete sich auf eine Eichenallee mit weißen Kieseln. Durch das Laub hindurch sah man etwas weiter links das Herrenhaus. Es schien riesig zu sein, ein langgestrecktes Hauptgebäude mit rechtwinklig angelegten Seitenflügeln an beiden Enden, wie ein E ohne den mittleren Balken. Direkt vor ihnen lagen weitläufige Stallgebäude. Weitere Bäume drängten sich in das Sichtwelt und verwehrten grün und undurchdringlich weitere Blicke auf den Prachtbau.

Schließlich ritten sie auf dem Schlosshof ein. Der Kies knirschte leise unter den Hufen der Pferde. Vor ihnen lag das Herrenhaus in der warmen Morgensonne. Aus honigfarbenem Stein erbaut, dehnte es sich anmutig vor ihnen aus, ein schönes, ausgereiftes Bauwerk, dessen Mauern von Kletterrosen überwuchert waren. An der Ostseite des Prachtbaues erstreckte sich ein großer See, der still in der Morgensonne glitzerte. Am anderen Ufer standen zahlreiche Häuser und auf den Wegen rundherum waren bereits viele Einwohner zu sehen. Gerade wurde der wöchentliche Markt aufgebaut, wo einheimische Bauern und weitgereiste Kaufleute ihren Waren feilboten. Es war ein friedliches Bild, welches sich den Ankömmlingen bot.

Die großen Eingangstüren waren weit geöffnet und der Hausherr stand schon bereit, um dem hohen Besuch einen würdigen Empfang zu bereiten.

„Eure Hoheit, Prinz Legolas!", sagte Fürst Taurion und verbeugte sich tief vor dem Elbenprinzen. "Willkommen in Forncaras!"

Legolas zeigte mit einem knappen Nicken, dass er die Begrüßung zur Kenntnis genommen hatte. Sein Gesicht blieb dabei ausdruckslos. „Faendis!"

Sofort trat Faendis hervor und verbeugte sich höflich vor dem Fürsten. „Fürst Taurion, wir sind hier, da uns die Nachricht erreichte, Forncaras sei Opfer eines schlimmen Überfalls geworden."

„Ein Überfall?", wiederholte der Würdenträger die Worte des anderen Elben erstaunt. "Ich ... nun ... ich bin zutiefst erschüttert, meine Herren. Aber wir erfreuen uns alle bester Gesundheit."

„Keiner Eurer Boten hat Forncaras in Richtung Königspalast verlassen?", es waren die ersten Worte, die Legolas an den Fürsten richtete. Seine Stimme war dabei eiskalt.

Fürst Taurions Wangen röteten sich, als er sich den düsteren Blicken des Prinzen ausgesetzt sah. Er verbeugte sich erneut und sagte: "Doch, natürlich! Vor vier Tagen brach ein Bote auf. Er sollte unsere Glückwünsche zu Eurer Hochzeit überbringen, Eure Hoheit."

Eisiges Schweigen legte sich auf den Hof. Selbst die Vögel und die fleißig umherfliegenden Bienen schienen für einen Moment innezuhalten. Faendis hatte ungewollt den Atem angehalten und blickte vorsichtig zu seinem Herrn hinüber. Man sah ein verräterisches Zucken an seinen Mundwinkeln, aber Seine Majestät Kronprinz Legolas von Düsterwald verzog keine Miene, sondern wahrte seine kühle Würde.

„Doch anstatt der Glückwünsche überbrachte Euer Bote schlechte Neuigkeiten. Forncaras wäre komplett zerstört worden, es gäbe kaum Überlebende. Und Ihr, Fürst Taurion, würdet demütigst um unsere Hilfe bitten", sagte Legolas leise und taxierte dabei immer noch den Fürsten. "Das berichtete Euer Bote Gwarthion."

„Gwarthion?", fragte Fürst Taurion zweifelnd. Unsicher blickte er von Legolas zu Faendis und dann wieder zurück zu Legolas. "Aber mein Bote ... war eine Frau."


	6. Erkenntnisse

Kapitel 5

Erkenntnisse

König Thranduil und seine Berater befanden sich mitten in einer Besprechung, als ohne Vorwarnung die breite Flügeltür aufgestoßen wurde. Verärgert blickte der König auf, als die Türen gegen die Wand donnerten und wollte schon einen scharfen Tadel äußern, als ihm Elladan zuvor kam. "Wo ist sie?", fragte der dunkelhaarige Elb aufgebracht.

"Wer?"

„Herr Elladan, ich bitte um ein bisschen mehr Höflichkeit", warf ein Berater des Königs ein.

Doch der junge Sohn Elronds hatte nicht mehr als einen abschätzenden Blick für ihn übrig.

„Alyenna! Wo ist Alyenna?", fragte er stattdessen ungeduldig.

„Warum seid ihr noch im Palast? Ihr seid doch bereits gestern Abend aufgebrochen."

"Ein Bote holte uns ein, der uns die Nachricht überbrachte, dass Alyenna mit uns nach Bruchtal reisen wollte", erklärte Glorfindel mit ruhiger Stimme, der nun ebenfalls den Raum betrat.

„Sie hat Euch nicht erreicht?" fragte Thranduil nun vorsichtig.

„Nein", antwortete Elladan ungeduldig.

Es trat ein unangenehmes Schweigen ein, dann sagt der König leise: „Ich habe Alyenna gestern Morgen das letzte Mal gesehen. Feanórin?"

Der angesprochene Elb sah verzweifelt seinen König an, der ihn aber seinerseits mit einem intensiven Blick bedachte, dann sah er dem blonden Bruchtalelb in die Augen und flüsterte. „Sie hat gestern Abend den Palast verlassen, kaum zwei Stunden nach eurer Abreise."

„War sie allein?", fragte Elladan aufgebracht.

„Nein", sagte Feanórin und schüttelte den Kopf. „Prinz Gyôn und fünf weitere Krieger begleiteten sie."

Glorfindel trat neben den königlichen Berater und blickte ihn ernst an. „Sind sie zurückgekehrt?

Feanórin senkte seinen Kopf. „Verzeiht, aber diese Kunde hat mich nicht erreicht."

Augenblicklich wurde ein Diener fortgeschickt, um dies in Erfahrung zu bringen. Bereits einige bange Minuten später hatten sie traurige Gewissheit.

Prinz Gyôn war nicht zurückgekehrt.

xXx

Gyôn erwachte allmählich und ihm wurde bewusst, dass ihm kalt und unbequem war, dann spürte er die Fesseln um seine Handgelenke, doch keinen Knebel mehr. Er hob den Kopf und fand sich auf einem grauen Steinboden liegend, der mit Staub und Dreck übersät war. Alles um ihn herum war ihm fremd und gab keinen Hinweis darauf, wo er sich befand. Die Wände des Raumes waren schwarz und verkohlt, als wenn er einmal gebrannt hätte. An vielen Stellen der Steinwand waren große Flächen des Verputzes abgeblättert und das wenige, was von den Fensterscheiben übrig geblieben war, reichte nicht aus, um den frischen Wind abzuhalten. Immerhin konnte er auf der anderen Seite des Raumes seine beiden Mitgefangenen Calion und Elhael ausmachen.

Der einzige Eingang zu dem Raum schien aus einer Tür aus dicken Holzplanken zu bestehen. Sie hatte weder eine Klinke noch einen Knauf.

Er stützte sich auf einen Ellenbogen. Der Raum begann zu schwanken und im Kopf verspürte er einen hämmernden Schmerz. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht wälzte sich Gyôn herum, bis er sich gegen die kalte Wand lehnen konnte. Er atmete schwer, aber sein Kopf wurde langsam klarer, und die ganze Tragweite seiner Lage begann ihm zu dämmern. Man hatte ihn gefangen genommen und inzwischen konnte er sich leicht vorstellen, wer hinter dieser Tat steckte.

Mitten im Kampfgetümmel waren ihm die Pfeile seiner Gegner aufgefallen. Sie waren aus schwarzem Holz gefertigt und mit blutroten Federn versehen worden.

Genau wie die Pfeile der Rebellen in Sîrgobel.

xXx

Es war pures Glück gewesen, dass er das Mädchen noch rechtzeitig gefunden hatte. Aufgrund des Tumults während des Kampfes hatte er sie aus den Augen verloren gehabt und erst zu spät gemerkt, dass sie in Windeseile geflohen war. Ihr Schrei aber hatte alle anderen Geräusche übertönt und ihn so wieder auf ihre Fährte gebracht.

Er hielt das blonde Elbenmädchen fest in seinen Armen, während er durch den nächtlichen Düsterwald galoppierte. Immer darauf bedacht ungesehen und ungehört zu bleiben. So mied er die Wege und Straßen des Waldes und leitete sein Pferd querfeldein.

Zwar wusste er nicht ihren Namen und wieso sie in Begleitung des Prinzen gewesen war, doch tat sie ihm Leid. Und es tat ihm auch Leid, was er ihr antat, aber er konnte nicht anders. Zu qualvoll wären die Konsequenzen für ihn, wenn er ohne das Mädchen zurückkehren würde.

Es war kurz vor dem Morgengrauen, als er das Lager erreichte. Er zog die Kapuze von seinem Kopf, bevor er durch das Tor ritt. Die Wachposten senkten ihre Waffen, als sie ihn erkannten und reckten neugierig ihre Hälse, um einen Blick auf die Gestalt in seinen Armen zu werfen. Doch er hatte sie in seinen Umhang gehüllt, so dass sie vor Kälte und gaffenden Blicken geschützt war.

Vor der Unterkunft seines Anführers zügelte er sein Pferd. Ohne Probleme sprang er mit seiner Last zu Boden. Ein anderer Elb kam, um ihn sein Pferd abzunehmen, während er das hell erleuchtete Gebäude betrat. Er hörte die Stimmen schon von weitem und er beeilte sich, seinem Herren seinen Fang zu präsentieren. Im Türrahmen blieb er stehen und verschaffte sich einen kurzen Überblick über die Anwesenden. Sein Anführer stand mit vier weiteren Gefolgsleuten um einen großen Tisch herum, auf dem eine maßstabsgetreue Karte vom Düsterwald ausgebreitet war. Alle hielten große Weinpokale in ihren Händen und diskutierten lautstark über die nächsten möglichen Angriffspunkte. Es war sein Anführer, der ihn auch gleich bemerkte und ein spöttisches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er ihn ansprach: „Ah, Forildón. Endlich beehrst Du uns mit Deiner Anwesenheit. Und Du hast sogar Deine Aufgabe erfüllt, wie wunderbar." Die anderen Männer blickten auf und lachten hämisch. "Bring sie her."

Langsam bewegte sich Forildón vorwärts und legte das Mädchen vorsichtig auf den Tisch in der Männerrunde. Sofort verstummten die Gespräche und fünf gierige Augenpaare richteten sich auf das Mädchen. Sie war leichenblass und unter ihrer Haut zeichneten sich deutlich ihre dünnen Blutäderchen ab. Nur rechte Gesichtshälfte war blutüberströmt. Bei dem Sturz hatte sie sich eine große Platzwunde zugezogen, welche sehr lange geblutet hatte. Nichtsdestotrotz war nicht zu übersehen, dass Alyenna eine ausgesprochen ansehnliche Elbe war. Sie war klein und zierlich, hatte aber eine überaus weibliche Figur. Ihr blondes Haar wies einen satten Goldschimmer auf und einige störrische Locken fielen ihr ins Gesicht.

Forildón wollte sich gerade vorsichtig zurückziehen, als Cherok ihn, ohne von Alyenna aufzublicken, ansprach: „Hast Du nicht etwas vergessen, Forildón?" Man sah den Kampf in seinen Augen, es widerstrebte ihm zutiefst, doch er wusste, er hatte keine andere Wahl. Mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht verbeugte Forildón sich schließlich vor Cherok. Dieser nahm diese Ehrerbietung mit einem knappen Nicken zu Kenntnis. Er hatte seinen Blick immer noch nicht von Alyenna gelöst und fuhr nun mit seinen Fingern über ihre Wange, um dann langsam über ihre blassen Lippen zu streifen. „Wie lautet ihr Name?"

„Sie war bereits bewusstlos, als ich sie fand", antwortete Forildón ohne Cherok anzublicken.

Er sah seine Finger auf ihrem Gesicht und es machte ihn wütend.

„Sie war bewusstlos, bevor du sie aufgriffst?", wiederholte Cherok spöttisch und fuhr dann aber in scharfem Ton fort: " Bist Du denn für nichts zu gebrauchen?" Die Anderen lachten schadenfroh und waren erleichtert, dass nicht sie den Zorn Cheroks auf sich gezogen hatten, denn dieser konnte unbeschreiblich grausam sein. Gleichmütig blickte Forildón in die Runde und beinahe hätte er mit den Schultern gezuckt, doch er besann sich eines besseren und tat es nicht. „Hast Du sie durchsucht? Gibt es irgendwelche Anhaltspunkte?", fragte Cherok ungeduldig weiter.

„Nein, gibt es nicht", lautete die knappe Antwort und Cherok starrte ihn mit unverhohlenem Groll an.

„Schaff sie jetzt fort", befahl Cherok barsch und machte eine Geste, dass er sich bloß beeilen sollte. "Und versorge sie. Tot ist sie für mich von keinem großen Nutzen. Egal, wer sie ist."

„Wie Ihr wünscht.", murmelte Forildón kaum hörbar und trat vor, hob Alyenna hoch und trug sie aus dem Raum hinaus. Obwohl der Morgen noch jung war, ging Forildón schnurstracks zu den Räumen, die zur Heilstätte umfunktioniert worden waren und klopfte einen Heiler gnadenlos aus dem Bett. Er hatte Alyenna vorsichtig auf einen Behandlungstisch gelegt und wartete mit verschränkten Armen darauf, dass der Heiler endlich mit seiner Tätigkeit begann. Ihm waren die Flüche egal, die der Heiler ihm gegenüber ausspuckte, auch dass er sich übertrieben viel Zeit nahm, sich aus seiner Ruhestätte zu erheben, um sich schlussendlich die Platzwunde anzusehen. Der Heiler packte grob Alyennas Kinn und wusch mit einem verdreckten Tuch das Blut und das in der Wunde klebende Moos aus ihrem Gesicht. Dann sah er sich die Wunde an und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Mit einem kurzen Seitenblick auf Forildón fragte er: "Sie ist eine Gefangene, nicht wahr?"

Forildón fuhr ihn scharf an: "Das braucht Euch nicht zu interessieren. Helft ihr!"

Der Heiler zuckte mit den Schultern und wollte sich gerade wieder umdrehen, um sich wieder dem Schlaf der Gerechten hinzugeben, als Forildóns Hand hervorschoss, den anderen Elben am Kragen packte und ihn so nah zu sich zog, dass sich ihre Nasen beinahe berührten. "Könnt Ihr wirklich nichts für sie tun oder wollt Ihr nicht, weil Ihr denkt, dass sie nicht zu unserem Volk gehört?", zischte er wütend. "Helft ihr! Versorgt ihre Wunde und sagt, was ich gegen die Unterkühlung tun kann. Sonst schneide ich Euch die Zunge raus!"

Der Heiler starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und würgte dann ein "Ist ja gut!" heraus. Daraufhin ließ Forildón ihn los und er stolperte hinüber zu einem Regal, wo er sich seine Utensilien zusammensuchte. Unter den einschüchternden Blicken des anderen Elben, der bereits drohend seinen Dolch gezogen hatte, machte er sich an die Arbeit.

Nachdem der Heiler Alyennas Stirn mit einigen Stichen genäht hatte, begann er sie flüchtig nach weiteren Verletzungen zu untersuchen. Er war gerade dabei ihren Bauch abzutasten, als er plötzlich inne hielt. Seine Hand lag unterhalb ihres Bauchnabels und er schloss die Augen, um sich besser konzentrieren zu können.

„Was ist los?", fragte Forildón ungeduldig. Der Heiler schlug daraufhin seine Augen wieder auf und ein schadenfrohes Grinsen bildete sich auf seinen Lippen.

xXx

Draußen auf dem Gang waren leise Schritte zu hören, die die Ankunft von Besuchern ankündigten, und Gyôn richtete sich auf, um sie zu empfangen. Ein Schlüssel drehte sich knarrend im Schloss und schon schwang die dicke Tür nach innen und ließ drei Elbenkrieger eintreten.

Gyôn erkannte Cherok sofort. Er war groß, hatte dunkle, kalte Augen und eine furchteinflößende Aura. Die dünnen Narben auf seiner linken Wange verstärkten den despotischen Eindruck nur noch.

„Guten Morgen, Herrschaften." Cherok begrüßte sie galant. "Ich hoffe, Ihr habt gut geschlafen?

Ohne sich um seinen finsteren Blick zu kümmern, ging Cherok auf Gyôn zu und kam etwas näher, um die Purpur gefärbte Schwellung über seinem Kinn zu untersuchen. "Ich muss meine Krieger wegen ihrer rauen Art ermahnen. Ein Prinz darf so nicht behandelt werden."

Gyôn wandte sich von ihm ab und ließ ihn auf eine Antwort warten. Innerlich allerdings fluchte er unflätig. In den vergangenen Stunden, als sie nichts hatten tun können außer sitzen, schlafen und reden, hatten die drei Gefangenen ausgemacht unter gar keinen Umständen preiszugeben, wer Gyôn wirklich war. Sie hatten vereinbart, dass er sich Lanthir nennen würde. Titel zu nennen war strikt untersagt, ebenso wie sonstige Ehrerbietungen. Doch ihr Plan hatte sich gerade zerschlagen. Ihre Peiniger wussten bereits, wen sie gefangen genommen hatten. Auch Calion und Elhael blickten bestürzt zu Boden.

Doch Cherok packte plötzlich wieder sein lädiertes Kinn und zwang Gyôn so, ihn anzusehen.

„Es wird Euch nicht gut tun, mich zu ignorieren, Prinz Gyôn", zischte Cherok und schlug ihm ohne jegliche Vorwarnung mit der geballten Faust ins Gesicht. Gyôn sackte lautlos zur Seite und krümmte sich zusammen. Cherok war inzwischen wieder aufgestanden und hatte seinen Untergebenen befohlen, Gyôn mitzunehmen.

Er wurde von den beiden Kriegern an den Oberarmen gepackt und aus seinem Gefängnis gezerrt. Gyôn war froh, dass er laufen konnte, denn sonst hätten sie ihn auch erbarmungslos auf seinen Knien durch die Räumlichkeiten geschleift. Sie kamen auf dem Flur an mehreren Fenstern vorbei, doch auch die wenigen Blicke, die er erhaschen konnte, gaben ihm keinen Aufschluss darüber, wo er war. Über eine laut knarrende Holztreppe gelangten sie ins obere Geschoss des Hauses. Auch hier waren die Wände verkohlt und der Boden vollkommen mit Asche übersät. Alle Türen auf dem Gang waren fest verschlossen, nur die letzte Tür stand weit offen.

Der Raum war das komplette Gegenteil von dem Zimmer, in dem Gyôn aufgewacht war. Es war mindestens doppelt so groß, auf dem Boden lagen fein gewebte Teppiche und ein großer Kamin war an der einen Seite in die Wand eingelassen worden. Doch als die Krieger Gyôn durch die Tür schoben, galt seine Aufmerksamkeit allein dem großen samtbezogenen Himmelbett am anderen Ende des Raumes. Bevor er auch nur eines klaren Gedankens mächtig war, wurde er vor dem Bett zu Boden gestoßen.

Er stürzte auf seine Knie und dann mit dem Gesicht voran auf die Steine. Als er mit seinem lädierten Kiefer auf dem harten Boden aufschlug, wollte er schreien. Doch kein Laut kam über seine Lippen. Auch nicht, als er grob an seinen Haaren in einer kniende Position gezwungen wurde.

„Ist das Eure Frau, Hoheit?" fragte Cherok dicht neben seinem Ohr.

Gyôn hatte schon beim Eintreten erkannt, wer dort auf dem großen Bett lag. Unbewegt starrte er Alyenna an. Kein Muskel zuckte, nicht mal seine Augen verrieten irgendeine Gefühlsregung, obwohl ihre Wunde deutlich zu sehen war, was ihm einen unermesslichen Stich ins Herz versetzte. „Nein", würgte er hervor.

Die Antwort kam prompt in Form eines heftigen Schlages auf seinen Hinterkopf.

„Lügt nicht!", zischte Cherok und riss seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Er zog und zog, bis Gyôn seinen Kopf keinen Millimeter weiter bewegen konnte. Vor Gyôns Augen tanzten Sterne, als er gezwungenermaßen in Cheroks kalte Augen sehen musste. "Ihr versuchtet sie mit Eurem Leben zu verteidigen!"

„Sie ist nicht meine Frau", schaffte er schließlich durch seine zusammengepressten Zähne hervorzupressen. Der brutale Schlag mit dem Handrücken traf ihn wieder unvermittelt und hart ins Gesicht, riss seine Lippe auf und raubte beinahe seine mühevoll aufrechterhaltene Selbstbeherrschung. Sein Kopf zuckte hoch und er versuchte vergeblich, die Hände auf die schmerzende Stelle in seinem Gesicht zu pressen. Doch seine Hände waren immer noch hinter seinem Rücken gefesselt. Als er sah, wie sich Cheroks Lippen plötzlich zu einem niederträchtigen Grinsen formten, wurde ihm schlecht.

„Wenn sie nicht Eure Frau ist", begann Cherok langsam. "von wem ist sie dann schwanger?"

xXx

Legolas schaffte den Rückweg in nur anderthalb Tagen.

Er hatte es Faendis überlassen mit Fürst Taurion zu klären, wie es zu diesem Eklat hatte kommen können. Zuerst hatte sich Faendis strikt geweigert in Forncaras zu bleiben und Legolas ziehen zu lassen. Aufgrund der Geschehnisse der letzten Monate war es undenkbar, dass der Kronprinz allein reiste. Legolas wiederum, der nichts anderes wollte, als schnellstmöglich zu Alyenna zurückzukehren, ließ sich nicht beirren und erlaubte Faendis nicht ihn zu begleiten. Nach einigen Widerworten, die Legolas mit einem einzigen Blick hatte abblitzen lassen, kommandierte Faendis drei Krieger ab, die Legolas begleiten sollten, und blieb selbst, wutentbrannt in Forncaras zurück.

Die Sonne hatte gerade ihren Zenit erreicht, als Legolas Forncaras schon wieder verließ. Lord Taurion war sehr betrübt über die fluchtartige Abreise des Kronprinzen, doch Legolas war jegliche

Diplomatie abhanden gekommen. Faendis würde die Wogen glätten, dessen war er sich sicher.

So war die Gruppe in Richtung Norden aufgebrochen, Legolas voran, seine Gardisten kaum eine Pferdelänge hinter ihm. Sie galoppierten über die Wege und Straßen, ohne Notiz von den verwunderten Reisenden am Straßenrand zu nehmen, die sie ab und an passierten.

Erst am nächsten Morgen machte die Gruppe einen kurzen Stopp, um die Pferde zu tränken und selbst einige Bissen Lembas zu sich zu nehmen. Doch es waren noch keine zwanzig Minuten verstrichen, als Legolas schon zum Weiterritt drängte. Seine Gardisten warfen sich hinter seinem Rücken vorsichtige Blicke zu, doch niemand sagte ein Wort.

Es war bereits nach Mitternacht, als Legolas mit seinen drei Gardisten endlich wieder das Reich seines Vaters erreichten. Die Grenze passierten sie, ohne aufgehalten zu werden und als sie auf dem Palasthof eintrafen, zügelte Legolas glücklich sein Pferd. Ein verschlafener Stallbursche kam angelaufen und übernahm die Zügel seines Pferdes, während es Legolas nur noch zu Alyenna zog.

Als er durch die große Eingangshalle schritt, nahm er nur am Rande wahr, dass der ganze Palast hell erleuchtet war – und das mitten in der Nacht.

Er musste Alyenna schnellstmöglich wieder in die Arme schließen. Seit seinem Aufbruch hatte er viel Zeit gehabt über alles nachzudenken und fühlte sich nun gewappnet, wie auch immer Alyenna reagieren würde. Leise öffnete er die Schlafzimmertür, um sie nicht sofort zu wecken, und betrat bemüht lautlos das Zimmer. Doch sein Lächeln gefror. Das Bett war leer und sah aus, als wenn es nicht mehr berührt worden war, nachdem das Dienstmädchen seine Pflichten getan hatte. Sein Blick wanderte rasch im Zimmer umher, doch alles sah aus wie immer.

Dann kam ihm eine Idee und er ging geschwind in den Nebenraum, immer noch auf der Suche nach seiner Geliebten. Es war schon einige Male geschehen, dass Alyenna beim Lesen vor dem Kamin eingeschlafen war und nicht aufgewacht war, ehe Legolas sie vorsichtig ins Bett trug. Er war überzeugt davon, dass es heute ebenfalls so sein würde.

Doch er wurde bitter enttäuscht. Auch dieser Raum war leer und der Kamin sah nicht so aus, als wäre er in den letzten Tagen benutzt worden. Schwermütig ging er wieder zurück in ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer. Im Kopf ging er noch einige andere Möglichkeiten durch, wo sich Alyenna aufhalten könnte. Gerade als er sich entschieden hatte, bei Eirien nachzufragen, ob Alyenna bei ihr nächtigte, und dabei war es ihm herzlich egal, wie spät es war, entdeckte er ihn.

Ein Brief lag halb versteckt unter einem Kopfkissen. Mit zwei Schritten war Legolas beim Bett und nahm ihn an sich. Er faltete das Pergament auseinander und überflog die Zeilen.

 _Legolas,_

 _ich gehe mit Glorfindel nach Bruchtal._

 _Bitte folge mir nicht._

Fassungslos sank Legolas vor dem Bett zu Boden. Er starrte auf den Brief in seinen Fingern,

auf die saubere Handschrift seiner Verlobten und die wenigen Worte, die ihn so unglaublich schmerzten.

Der hoch stehende, helle Mond rahmte silbern die schwarzen Wolken ein und zeichnete ein sich stetig änderndes Muster von Licht und Schatten auf den Zimmerboden. Tief in Gedanken versunken, beobachtete Legolas das Lichtspiel. In seinem Kopf rotierte immer wieder dieselbe Frage. Warum war sie gegangen?

Legolas las den kurzen Brief seiner Verlobten. Zum wievielten Male? Das konnte er nicht sagen. Immer wieder glitt sein Blick über das sorgfältig gefaltete Papier. Der Elb wusste nicht, was er denken, was er fühlen sollte. All seine Gliedmaßen waren taub, nur sein Herz, das in seiner Brust raste, schien deutlich zu machen, dass er noch lebte, dass dies alles echt und kein böser Traum war.

Erschrocken sah Legolas auf, als plötzlich Symanéll neben dem Bett stand. Wann hatte er das Zimmer betreten? Legolas hatte es nicht mitbekommen. Er vermochte keine Gefühlsregung in den Augen seines kleinen Bruders zu lesen, obwohl es ihn sehr verwunderte, warum ihn sein Bruder mitten in der Nacht aufsuchte. Er ahnte allerdings, dass man in seinem Gesicht lesen konnte wie in einem aufgeschlagenen Buch.

Langsam hob er den Brief. „Sie ist weg."

„Legolas...", begann Symanéll mit rauer Stimme, doch Legolas bemerkte dies gar nicht.

„Sie ist mit Glorfindel nach Bruchtal gegangen.", sagte er stattdessen tonlos, merkte aber auf, als er sah, dass hinter Symanéll der König das Zimmer betrat. „Vater?", fragte er und plötzlich überkam ihn ein ungutes Gefühl. Alarmiert blickte er von einem zu anderen. „Was ist geschehen?"

Der König nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und blickte Legolas in die Augen. „Alyenna ist nicht nach Bruchtal gegangen."

„Nicht, aber ihr Brief..." Verwirrt warf Legolas erst seinem Bruder, dann seinem Vater einen unsicheren Blick zu und sein Herz überschlug sich vor Angst und er meinte es würde zerspringen, so schnell raste es plötzlich in seiner Brust.

„Glorfindel war bereits abgereist. Sie hat einige Stunden nach ihm den Palast verlassen,

zusammen mit Gyôn. Doch sie haben Glorfindel nie erreicht.", sagte der König mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Was soll das bedeuten?", fragte Legolas und seine Stimme zitterte, als er in das ernste Gesicht des Königs blickte. "Vater! Wo ist sie?"

„Mein Sohn, Alyenna und Gyôn sind verschwunden." Endlich war es gesagt.

Das Blut wich Legolas aus den Adern und sein rasendes Herz stolperte und setzte einen sehr langen Takt lang aus. „Nein", flüsterte er. "Nein!" Er starrte seinen Vater fassungslos an. Das konnte nicht sein. Dieser nickte nur hilflos. „ Das darf nicht sein...", hauchte er verzweifelt. Die Welt um Legolas herum begann plötzlich zu wanken. Alles was er liebte zerbrach in seinen Händen.

Scherben lagen zu seinen Füßen, die Scherben seines Lebens. Er schlug die Hände vor sein Gesicht, er wollte nicht sehen wie alles zugrunde ging. Sein Atem wurde immer heftiger, ein Echo seines Herzschlages trommelte in seinen Ohren. Es traf immer die, die er am meisten liebte. Seine Mutter schon vor langen Jahren, nun Gyôn und seine Alyenna.

Symanéll sah zweifelnd zu seinem Vater, doch Thranduil wartete geduldig. Einige Sekunden lang passierte nichts. Legolas hatte seine Augen geschlossen und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter.

Doch plötzlich erwachte wieder Leben in ihm. Er stand auf und ging mit festem Schritt auf seinen Vater zu.

„Erzählt mir alles", sagte er in ruhigem Ton. Jedes Zittern, jedes Gefühl war nun unterbunden. Legolas warf seinem Vater einen auffordernden Blick zu. "Was wissen wir? Was ist geschehen? Wo ist es geschehen? Sind schon irgendwelche Suchmaßnahmen eingeleitet worden?"

Legolas war nun wieder ganz der Krieger und Stratege, zu dem sein Vater ihn erzogen hatte.

Thranduil nickte knapp und erstattete seinem Sohn einen präzisen Bericht über die Geschehnisse.

Gemeinsam eilten sie zu dem Besprechungszimmer, in dem auch Nandor, die Elben aus Bruchtal Glorfindel und Elladan, sowie Feanórin, der Berater des Königs, warteten.

In der Mitte des riesigen Raumes waren mehrere kleine Tische zusammengeschoben worden, an denen alle Platz genommen hatten. An der Wand hing eine große Karte des Düsterwaldes. Mit kleinen Nadeln waren die verschiedenen Orte markiert, an denen die Rebellen zugeschlagen hatten. Mit wenigen Worten berichtete Legolas von seinem Besuch in Forncaras. Sein Bericht löste große Bestürzung aus, heizte aber auch eine lange Diskussion über die nächsten Schritte der Suche und der Verteidigung des Reiches an. König Thranduil bat daraufhin seinen Heerführer die ersten eingeleiteten Schritte zu erläutern.

Nandor nickte und trat vor: „Es wurde sofort eingeleitet, dass unsere Grenzen noch stärker bewacht werden. An den Grenzübergängen und Wachposten sind jeweils drei Wächter stationiert, teilweise sogar vier. Es läuft auf 24 Stunden am Tag hinaus, sieben Tage die Woche, deshalb wechseln die Krieger sich ab und ändern die Reihenfolge ständig, damit niemand, der uns eventuell beobachtet, mit Sicherheit sagen kann, wer wann wo in Dienst sein wird.", schloss Nandor seinen Bericht ab und nickte seinem König zu.

„Damit ist die Grundsicherheit wieder gewährleistet und niemand dürfte in der Lage sein, unsere Grenzen ungehindert zu passieren", fasste König Thranduil zusammen.

„Welche Suchmaßnahmen sind eingeleitet worden, Vater?", Legolas stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf dem Tisch ab und ließ einen geschulten Blick über die Landkarte schweifen.

„Ein Trupp ist bereits kurz nach Bekanntwerden des Unglücks ausgesandt worden, um nach Hinweisen oder Spuren zu suchen. Einige Krieger sind bereits mit leeren Händen zurückgekehrt, auf einige warten wir noch."

„Wir sollten weitere Suchtrupps losschicken, solange wir noch keine Hinweise über den Verbleib der Gruppe haben, sollten wir davon ausgehen, dass wir sie noch finden können.", schlug Elladan daraufhin vor.

„Richtig, Elladan", bekräftigte Legolas den Bruchtalelb. "Ich werde nicht hier im Palast warten, bis alles zu spät ist."

„In Ordnung", sagte der König und richtete sich ein wenig auf. „Nandor. Sende Männer mit schnellen Pferden nach Esgaroth, auf die Alte Waldstraße, in alle Richtungen! Sie sollen sich umhören, ob jemand etwas Auffälliges beobachtet hat. Außerdem sollte noch eine Nachricht an die Kapitäne der Schiffe aus Esgaroth gesandt werden, damit auch sie Ausschau halten. Es muss auch in Betracht gezogen werden, dass Gyôn und Alyenna über den Wasserweg fortgeschafft werden. Feanórin, das ist Deine Aufgabe."

Die beiden angesprochenen Elben verbeugten sich vor ihrem König und eilten dann hinaus, um die ihnen aufgetragenen Aufgaben augenblicklich zu erfüllen. „Legolas, reite aus, aber reite unter keinen Umständen allein. Glorfindel, Elladan, sollte bei Euch ebenfalls der Wunsch bestehen euch an der Suche zu beteiligen, werden Euch ebenfalls Gardisten zu Seite gestellt."

Elladan verbeugte sich vor König Thranduil. „Habt Dank. Nichts könnte mich davon abhalten, mich an der Suche zu beteiligen."

In den darauffolgenden Stunden entfaltete sich im Umkreis des Palastes eine ungeheure Geschäftigkeit. Auf allen Straßen und Wegen waren die Reiter des Königs unterwegs und nicht minder eilig war der Bote Feanorins unterwegs, der Kunde zu der Schiffsflotte aus Esgaroth bringen sollte. Im Palasthof sammelten sich Krieger, die sich eilends zu motivierten Suchtruppen formierten und noch im Dunkel der Nacht aufbrachen, in der Hoffnung, Prinz Gyôn und Lady Alyenna unversehrt wiederzufinden.

xXx

Forildón hatte sich während der kompletten Szene im Hintergrund gehalten. Im Grunde konnte es ihm mehr als egal sein, ob Prinz Gyôn von Düsterwald ihn erkannte oder nicht, es würde keinen Unterschied machen. Ebenso konnte ihm die Tatsache egal sein, dass das Mädchen schwanger war, laut dem Heiler bereits im dritten Monat. Er hatte allerdings in den Augen des Prinzen erkennen können, dass er es nicht gewusst hatte. Es konnte ihm auch egal sein, ob sie Cherok in die Hände fiel oder nicht.

Doch es war Forildón nicht egal. Er wollte es sich eigentlich nicht eingestehen und es durfte niemals jemand herausfinden. In dem Moment, als er sie aus dem kalten Bach gerettet hatte, als er sie in seine Arme genommen und ihr Gesicht geblickt hatte, war ihm klar geworden, dass er sie nicht einfach ihrem Schicksal überlassen konnte.

Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung nahm Forildón sie wieder auf seine Arme. Ihr Körper fühlte sich zart und zerbrechlich an, in ihrer geschwächten Verfassung war sie völlig hilflos. Ein Zustand, der sie höchstwahrscheinlich umbringen würde. Forildón hielt sie fester und lief hinaus zu den Stallungen. Er würde sie zum Palast bringen, in sein Zuhause. Dort würde er kompetente Hilfe für sie finden. Man würde ihr helfen, sie heilen und auch ihr ungeborenes Kind zu schützen wissen. Er mochte zwar dem Willen Cheroks unterworfen sein, aber nicht alle beugten sich dem ausgeübten Zwang.

Vor den Stallungen wartete ein Krieger mit seinem Pferd am Zügel. „Hoheit", sagte der Krieger und verbeugte sich tief.

Hektisch blickte Forildón sich um. „Hör auf, Erphin", zischte er und deutete dem Mann, sich wieder zu erheben. "Du wirst dich damit noch umbringen."

„Das wäre es mir Wert, mein Herr."

„Nun, mir aber nicht", antwortete Forildón, "ich brauche Dich an meiner Seite. Irgendwann wird der Tag kommen, wenn wir zusammen unsere Schwerter ziehen und für die Gerechtigkeit kämpfen werden, aber so lange musst Du leben!"

Stolz blickt Erphin ihn an. „Sicher, Forildón. Ich werde immer an Deiner Seite stehen."

Forildón gab Alyenna an Erphin weiter und schwang sich auf das Pferd. Vorsichtig reichte ihm Erphin das Mädchen hinauf. "Danke, Erphin. Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns alsbald wieder."

Der andere Krieger nickte. "Reite schnell, die Gefilde sind nicht sicher. Ich werde folgen, sobald ich kann." Forildón nickte seinem Gefolgsmann zu und trieb dann sein Pferd rasch über den langgestreckten Dorfplatz und durch das zerstörte Stadttor hinaus in den Düsterwald.

Stundenlang ritt er schweigend durch den Wald. Er ließ Vorsicht walten und beschränkte sich auf ein gemächliches Tempo und gab erst die Sporen, wenn sich der Wald etwas lichtete. Es hielt immer nur eine Hand die Zügel, während die andere Hand Alyenna fest auf seinem Schoß hielt.

Es war kurz vor Sonnenuntergang, als Forildón in einer Senke in der Nähe eines kleinen, klaren Baches eine Rast einlegte. Vorsichtig stieg er von seinem Pferd ab und bettete Alyenna auf den moosigen Waldboden. Im Licht der letzten Sonnenstrahlen suchte Forildón Holz für ein Lagerfeuer zusammen, jagen musste er nicht. In seinen Satteltaschen hatte er Vorpflegung gefunden, mit der er bis nach Minas Tirith und wieder zurück reisen konnte.

Als die Dunkelheit hereinbrach, entfachte er ein kleines Feuer und aß gedankenverloren von seinem Proviant. Er hatte den Kopf des für ihn namenlosen Mädchens auf seinen Oberschenkel gebettet. Seitdem er sie aufgegriffen hatte, war sie nicht mehr erwacht. Ihr Gesicht war leichenblass, nur ihre Lippen waren dunkel, beinahe schon blau. Ab und an bewegte sie sich, dann begannen ihre Lider zu zucken und herzzerreißendes Wimmern entwich ihrer Kehle, aber dann sank sie wieder zurück in ihre Bewusstlosigkeit. Forildón wusste, dass er sich beeilen musste, sonst wäre alle Mühe umsonst gewesen und Cherok würde wieder einen großartigen Einfall haben, wie er ihn bestrafen konnte.

Forildón presste die Lippen aufeinander und senkte seinen Blick. Einmal hatte Cherok ihm sein Leben genommen, doch ein zweites Mal würde dies nicht geschehen, dafür würde er sorgen.

Nicht noch einmal würde er sich von Cherok solche Schmerzen zufügen lassen.

Wie damals, als er Forildóns Frau umgebracht hatte.


	7. Legolas muss sterben

Kapitel 6

Legolas muss sterben

Seitdem Gyôn wieder zurück in sein Gefängnis gebracht worden war, hatten die drei Gefangenen kein Wort reden können. Cherok hatte nun einen seiner Krieger abkommandiert, vor der Tür Wache zu schieben. Elhael hatte ihn fragend angesehen, doch Gyôn hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt. Sicher würde es einen Moment geben, wenn er seine Krieger einweihen konnte. Doch nicht, so lange ein fremder Krieger jedem ihrer Wort lauschen konnte.

Er lehnte wieder an der kalten Steinmauer und sein Blick verlor sich im Nichts. In seinem Kopf rotierten die Gedanken, immer und immer wieder stellte er sich die Frage, wie das alles hatte passieren können. Was er falsch gemacht hatte und wie er bloß Alyenna aus dieser gefährlichen Situation retten konnte. Doch langsam machte sich pure Verzweiflung in ihm breit. Er wusste es genau, doch mochte er es sich eigentlich nicht eingestehen. Aber es war aussichtslos – er konnte absolut nichts tun. Er musste hier sitzen und warten, was als nächstes geschehen würde. Aber würde er Alyenna dann wiedersehen? Würde er sie jemals wiedersehen? Es tat ihm unglaublich weh, Alyenna in den Händen dieser Verbrecher zu wissen. Innerlich verfluchte er den gestrigen Tag. Warum hatte nicht alles nach Plan laufen können? Dann würde er nun nicht mit einem schmerzenden Kiefer in einem kalten Raum sitzen, sondern sich wahrscheinlich immer noch im Bett herumwälzen, wahlweise mit einem Kater oder einer schönen Elbin, eventuell aber auch mit beidem. Er schüttelte seufzend den Kopf.

Plötzlich drehte sich der Schlüssel im Schloss. Erschrocken fuhr Gyôn auf, da er Cherok mit neuen Hiobsbotschaften erwartete. Doch stattdessen traten drei unbekannte Krieger ein. Wortlos packten sie den Elbenprinzen an den Schultern und führten ihn erneut hinaus. Er warf einen verzweifelten Blick zu seinen Kameraden, doch auch diese konnten nicht mehr tun als hilflos zuzusehen, wie ihr Prinz erneut fort gezwungen wurde. Krachend fiel die schwere Holztür ins Schloss und Gyôn war auf sich allein gestellt.

Erneut wurde er durch die dunklen Gänge des Anwesens geführt. Da die Krieger ihn flankierten gelang ihm kaum ein Blick in die Räume und Gänge, die sie passierten. Gyôn war allerdings überrascht, als er aus dem Gebäude hinaus geführt wurde. Er blinzelte gegen die tiefstehende Abendsonne an und sah sich rasch um. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bis er erkannte, wo er war.

Der große Dorfplatz, die vielen zerstörten Häuser, teilweise niedergebrannt bis auf die Grundmauern. Die schwer beschädigten Palisaden, die das Dorf einzäunten, der verlassene Wachturm... er war in Sîrgobel. Das hieß, dass er noch mitten im Königreich seines Vaters war, dass die Rebellen ihr Lager ungehindert in dem alten Dorf hatten aufschlagen können. Wie hatte das passieren können? Gyôns Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Was war noch alles passiert?

Von den Stallungen her kam Hufgeklapper zu ihnen hinüber. Gyôn sah, wie immer mehr Pferde aus den Stallungen geführt und den wartenden Reitern übergeben wurden. Plötzlich hielten jedoch alle inne und sanken auf die Knie. Es war nicht nötig, dass Gyôn sich umdrehte, um zu sehen, wer den Platz betreten hatte, er spürte es sofort. Diese Kälte, diese despotische Aura hatte nur einer: Cherok.

Gyôn dachte gar nicht daran, sich vor Cherok zu verbeugen. Er erwiderte den kalten Blick des Despoten ungerührt, als dieser ihn erblickte. Falls diese Männer in seinem Gesicht Angst sehen wollten, würden sie enttäuscht sein. Niemals würde er ihnen die Befriedigung geben, seine Angst zu sehen, auch wenn er sie in seinem Herzen fühlen mochte.

Doch dieser Moment dauerte nur wenige Sekunden. Dann war auch schon ein Krieger aufgesprungen und trat Gyôn brutal in die Kniekehlen. Ohne das Gesicht zu verziehen, ging Gyôn unfreiwillig in die Knie. Eine fremde Hand packte sein Haar und zwang seine Stirn auf den Boden, in einer Geste unterwürfiger Erniedrigung.

Als sein Kopf losgelassen wurde schnellte Gyôn in die Höhe, keine weitere Sekunde würde er diese Erniedrigung über sich ergehen lassen. Doch die Hände auf seinen Schultern hielten ihn entschlossen auf den Knien. Cherok beachtete ihn schon gar nicht mehr. Ein Stallbursche war mit seinem Hengst an ihn herangetreten. Erst als Cherok aufgesessen war, begannen die Krieger sich wieder zur erheben und saßen auf.

Ein Krieger kontrollierte den festen Sitz der Fesseln um Gyôns Handgelenke, während ein anderer

ihm ein Tuch als Knebel in den Mund stopfte, dessen Enden in seinem Nacken verknotet wurden. Schließlich zog man ihm die Kapuze seines Mantels über den Kopf, dann wurde er auf die Füße gezerrt und zu einem kräftigen Schimmel geschoben. Ein Krieger befahl barsch: „Aufsteigen!"

Gyôn zögerte eine Sekunde, was der Krieger sofort zu merken schien. Dieser beugte sich rasch vor und Gyôn zuckte schon zurück, in Erwartung eines Schlages. Doch stattdessen wisperte er Gyôn hektisch etwas zu. „Tut es. Er wird sie sonst umbringen."

Im nächsten Moment saß Gyôn auf dem Pferd. Er jetzt sah er sich nach dem Krieger um, der ihn gerade gewarnt hatte, doch dieser hatte die Kapuze seines Mantels tief in sein Gesicht gezogen, sodass Gyôn nichts erkennen konnte, und führte das Pferd zu einem anderen, ebenfalls gesichtslosen Reiter hinüber. Die Zügel seines Pferdes wurden um den Sattelknauf gebunden, so dass Gyôn keine Fluchtmöglichkeit geboten wurden.

Es waren ungefähr zwei Dutzend Reiter, die sich schließlich in Bewegung setzten. Gyôn wunderte die Stille, niemand sagte ein Wort. Die Zurückgebliebenen verbeugten sich erneut vor Cherok, als dieser vorbeiritt, doch sonst passierte nichts. Mit gesenktem Kopf ritt Gyôn in der Mitte des Pulkes und sein Herz wurde ganz schwer, als sie außerhalb von Sîrgobel, den Weg in Richtung seines Zuhauses einschlugen. Gyôn zermarterte sich den Kopf, wieso sie gerade in diese Richtung ritten, doch eine Frage kam nicht über seine Lippen. Er erwartete keine freundliche Antwort und wer wusste schon, was ihm dann stattdessen blühte. Doch bereits nach einer Viertelstunde ahnte Gyôn, wohin die Reise gehen sollte. Sie ritten in Richtung des Grenzpostens, an dem sie überfallen worden waren. Irgendwo dort musste auch Alyenna aufgegriffen worden sein.

Aber warum, bei Eru, kehrten sie zu diesem Ort zurück? Dort musste es doch inzwischen nur so von Kriegern des Düsterwaldes wimmeln...

Der Düsterwald lag noch in tiefem Schlaf, als sich Legolas, gefolgt von Elladan und Nandor, sowie einigen Leibgardisten des Königs, auf die Suche machte. Vor ihnen war bereits ein gutes Dutzend anderer Suchtrupps in alle Himmelsrichtungen aufgebrochen, damit auch nicht der kleinste Hinweis unentdeckt blieb.

Der Hengst spürte die Erregung seines Herren und stampfte und tänzelte in seinem Eifer, mit ihm dahinzufliegen. Er stieß seinen Atem schnaubend in die kalte Nachtluft.

Seine Feinde hatten ihm sein Liebstes genommen und Legolas schwor sich, wenn ihr auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt worden wäre, der Verantwortliche würde hundert Jahre und länger vergeblich um seinen Tod betteln.

Sie ritten von hier nach dort, vor und zurück, hielten einmal an einer einsamen Scheune, ohne Mann oder Pferd zu finden, nur einige Anzeichen für eine kurz zuvor verlassene Lagerstätte.

Am Horizont begann der Morgen langsam zu grauen und der Mond huschte immer noch scheu hinter den Wolken dahin, als ob er die Kühnheit und den Zorn des Elben fürchtete. Fast verzehrte ihn die wilde Wut, als er das Tier zu einem halsbrecherischen Tempo anspornte.

In einer Senke am Flussbett hatten sie Halt gemacht. Zwei Männer waren losgeschickt worden, um die Lage auszukundschaften. Gyôn saß derweil am Rande des Lagers und versuchte unauffällig die Lage zu erfassen. Er erkannte, dass Calion und Elhael nicht dabei waren. Doch hoffte er sehr, dass nicht auch die beiden den Schwertern ihrer Peiniger zum Opfer gefallen waren.

Veantur, Cheroks rechte Hand, sandte gerade einige Späher aus und die restlichen Krieger hatten ihre Tiere versorgt und sich in Gruppen zusammengesetzt, immer auf den nächsten Befehl wartend.

Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis die Späher wieder zum provisorischen Lager zurückkehrten, aber nachdem sie Bericht erstattet hatten, brandete rasch wieder Beschäftigung auf. Gyôn ahnte nichts Gutes, als gleich vier Krieger mit grimmigen Mienen auf ihn zukamen. Doch vorerst packten sie ihn nur an den Armen und drängten ihn vor sich her in das Dickicht des Düsterwaldes.

Schlussendlich schoben sie ihn zwischen einige große Büsche und zwangen ihn, sich dort niederzuknien. Von hier aus hatte man freien Blick bis zu dem Grenzposten, doch selbst wurde man nicht gesehen. Und was er dort sehen konnte, ließ ihm das Herz schwer werden.

Er beobachtete wie Legolas zusammen mit Nandor den Schauplatz des Kampfes untersuchte. Von der Seite kam Elladan heran. Er deutete auf den Boden und dann in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Die beiden Elben begannen zu diskutieren, woraufhin sich Nandor ebenfalls einschaltete und wiederum in eine andere Richtung deutete. Gyôn sah zwar alles, konnte aber doch kein Wort verstehen. Legolas deutete auf andere Spuren, die in Richtung Palast führten. Gyôn wusste, dass diese Spuren von Alyenna stammen mussten, doch mitteilen konnte er sich nicht. Innerlich rief er nach seinem Bruder: _Legolas! Legolas! Sieh her! Ich bin hier!_

Doch wusste er ganz genau, dass Legolas ihn nicht hören konnte. Verzweifelt sah er zu, wie Elladan und Nandor wieder aufsaßen. Legolas blieb noch unschlüssig stehen. Den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet, versuchte er die Spuren zu deuten.

 _LEGOLAS!_

Plötzlich blickte der blonde Elbenprinz auf und sah direkt zu Gyôn hinüber.

Gyôn wusste, dass Legolas ihn so nicht sehen konnte. Doch ein kurzes Zucken ging durch seinen Körper, als er seine Muskeln anspannte, um sich aus dem Gebüsch zu werfen und so Legolas komplette Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen. Doch seine Regung war von dem Krieger neben ihm bemerkt worden. Ehe Gyôn auch nur einen weiteren, klaren Gedanken hätte fassen können, hatte

der Krieger sich mit seinem ganzen Kampfgewicht auf ihn geworfen. Hart schlug er mit Kopf und Schulter auf dem Waldboden auf. Trotz des Schmerzes, der ihn durchzuckte, drehte er instinktiv sein Gesicht beiseite, doch der bestrafende Faustschlag traf ihn genau auf seinen Wangenknochen.

„Du kleiner Bastard", knurrte der Krieger über ihm. "Dachtest wohl, Du könntest fliehen, nicht wahr? Ich frage mich, was der Herr dazu sagen wird."

Gyôn schluckte und schloss verzweifelt die Augen, als er unter den Armen gepackt wurde und zurück zu dem improvisierten Lager geschleift wurde. Er ahnte schon, was Cherok dazu sagen würde beziehungsweise wie er ihn bestrafen würde. Innerlich nahm er alle Kraft zusammen, um die kommenden Schmerzen und Erniedrigungen durchzustehen. Doch es kam noch viel schlimmer.

Es waren nämlich keine Schläge die ihn strafen sollten. Doch das sollte er erst später erfahren.

Grob wurde Gyôn zu Boden gestoßen. Mit dem Gesicht auf den rauen Steinen ruhend, blieb er liegen. Aufrichten wollte er sich nicht, er fürchtete sich davor doch noch geschlagen und erniedrigt zu werden. Es waren kaum fünf Minuten vergangen, da sah Gyôn Veantur direkt auf sich zukommen. Zuerst trat der Elb ihm in den Bauch, dann packte er ihn am Knebel und zog ihn auf seinen Knien erneut in den Wald hinein, doch dieses Mal in eine andere Richtung. Wieder bezogen sie Stellung, gut geschützt hinter dichten Hecken und wieder war es Legolas, den sie observierten.

„Nun, seht zu und lernt, wie man einen Elbenprinzen tötet", wisperte eine hämische Stimme dicht neben seinem Ohr und wies Gyôn auf einige versteckte Krieger hin, die Legolas eingekreist hatten.

Sie waren zu siebt, er war allein. Gyôn verzog sein Gesicht in Wut und Trauer.

Sie würden Legolas umbringen.

Mit etwas Mühe kämpfte Legolas sich durch die Büsche. Sein Pferd graste seelenruhig am Flussufer, während er einigen Hufabdrücken nachging, die nicht allzu alt sein konnten. Am Ufer hatte er auch Spuren eines Sturzes gefunden. Eine kleine Person hatte dort gelegen, halb im Wasser und war immer weiter hinab gerutscht. Etwas größere Fußspuren waren ebenfalls zu finden gewesen. Doch wie passte das alles zusammen? War Alyenna von ihrem Pferd gestürzt? Aber wieso war das passiert und wer war ihr zu Hilfe geeilt? Und was war mit ihrem Pferd geschehen?

Legolas schob mit seinem linken Arm, einige Äste beiseite und trat auf eine kleine Lichtung und entdeckte es sofort. Zitternd lag das Tier am Boden. Durch den Sturz hatte es sich den Vorderlauf gebrochen und sich schwere Abschürfungen an der Brust zugezogen. Als das Pferd den Elben bemerkte, versuchte es sich mühevoll zu erheben. Doch seine Beine knickten sofort ein und das muskulöse Tier sank mit einem durchdringenden Wiehern erneut zu Boden. Es erschütterte Legolas schwer, es in dieser Verfassung zu sehen.

Beruhigend redete er auf das Tier ein, als er sich ihm näherte. Sanft streichelte er seine samtenen Nüstern und untersuchte gleichzeitig vorsichtig den Vorderlauf. Als Legolas das Bein berührte, schlug es wild mit dem Kopf und aus seiner Kehle dran ein tiefer Schmerzenslaut, was dem Elben die traurige Gewissheit gab, dem Tier nicht mehr helfen zu können.

Eine Hand legte er über die Augen des Pferdes und mit der anderen Hand erlöste er es von seinen Qualen. Er spürte, wie unter seiner Hand der schwere Körper ein letztes Mal zuckte, dann wich der letzte Atemzug aus den Lungen des Tieres und es war tot.

Mit zitternden Knien stand er auf. Er hatte Alyennas Pferd den Gnadenstoß geben müssen. Diese Tatsache nagte doch sehr an ihm. Jetzt erst bemerkte er, dass immer noch die fein bestickte Satteldecke auf dem Rücken des Tieres lag. Neugierig, was er wohl finden würde, kniete er nieder und begann die Taschen zu durchsuchen.

Die Rinde des Baumes, vor dem er eben gestanden hatte, splitterte. Das Geräusch drang an Legolas' Ohren, er blickte auf und sah den Pfeil im Baumstamm, genau auf Brusthöhe. Im nächsten Moment vernahm er das zarte Schnalzen einer Bogensehne. Ohne zu zögern warf sich Legolas zu Seite, rollte sich geschmeidig auf seiner linken Schulter ab und war in der nächsten Sekunde hinter einem großen Rhododendron in Deckung gegangen und schoss sofort zwei Pfeile in die Richtung seiner Angreifer. Das Geräusch dumpf auf den Waldboden aufschlagender Körper gab Legolas die Gewissheit, dass seine Pfeile todbringend gewesen waren. Er sah sich im Geiste nach einem Fluchtweg um, fand aber keinen. Nandor und Elladan waren zu weit weg, um ihm zu Hilfe eilen zu können.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig bemerkte er das besorgniserregende Rascheln über seinem Kopf. Er warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken, sah die schwarz gekleidete Person, die sich gerade von dem Baum auf ihn stürzen wollte und schoss ihm zur Begrüßung einen Pfeil in seine Kehle. Mit einem gequälten Röcheln verlor er den Halt und stürzte ebenfalls zu Boden.

Ein wütender Aufschrei kündigte die nächsten Angreifer an, die sich ihren Weg durch das Unterholz bahnten und mit erhobenen Schwertern auf den Elbenprinzen zu stürmten.

Mit der Klinge seines Kurzschwertes vollführte Legolas einen weiten Bogen und nutzte den Moment, in dem seine Angreifer schutzsuchend zurückwichen, um selbst einige Schritte auf Abstand zu gehen. Sein Schwert zischte von einer Seite zu anderen. In der anderen Hand hielt er das zweite Kurzschwert, welches er benutzte, um die feindlichen Angriffe abzuwehren. Mit einem wilden Grinsen und einem herausfordernden Blick maß er die Männer, ausgeschickt, um ihn zu töten. Ihrer Kleidung und Waffen nach zu urteilen waren sie Rebellen.

„Kommt schon", reizte er die Angreifer. "Ihr scheut doch wohl nicht vor dem Tod zurück?"

Die Krieger tauschten Blicke, ihr Anführer versuchte ein höhnisches Grinsen. "Auch wenn es heißt, dass Ihr unbesiegbar seid, seid Ihr doch nur ein Elb und sollt bluten. Wir sind heute nicht mit Sterben dran! Los, bringen wir's hinter uns!" Und damit hob er sein Schwert.

Seine Warnung war natürlich taktisch nicht sonderlich klug gewesen. Legolas war auf den Angriff gefasst und wehrte sich mit der Geschicklichkeit eines geübten Kriegers. Obwohl sie zu dritt auf ihn eindrangen, schafften sie es nicht, Legolas in die Defensive zu bringen. Immer wieder schaffte es Legolas, mit einem Schwert die Schläge abzuwehren und mit dem anderen selbst schmerzhafte Hiebe auszuteilen. Das Schicksal war ihm wohlgesonnen und schenkte ihm eine Unachtsamkeit seines Gegners. Als Legolas ihn mit zwei harten Schlägen zurückdrängte, stolperte er hinterrücks über die Leiche eines Kameraden. Er riss die Arme nach oben, um seinen Fall aufzuhalten, doch Legolas zögerte nicht lange und tötete ihn mit einem präzisen Stich ins Herz.

Er fluchte, der Krieger zu seiner Linken drängte heran, versessen darauf, ihm hinterrücks den Todesstoß zu versetzen, als hinter ihnen plötzlich Hufgetrappel näherkam und eine wohlbekannte Stimme ertönte, die nach ihm rief. "Legolas!"

Legolas nutzte den Augenblick und schlug nach dem Anführer. Der Krieger schrie auf, taumelte zurück und umfasste seinen rechten Arm. Das Schwert glitt ihm aus der Hand. Der Schrei schreckte seine letzten Kameraden auf – sie schauten sich um. Darauf hatte Legolas nur gewartet. Er ließ seine Schwerter fallen und spannte in Sekundenschnelle seinen Galadhrimbogen. Mit zwei spitzen Pfeilen streckte er die letzten beiden Rebellen nieder.

Im nächsten Moment war die Lichtung von seinen Leibgardisten bevölkert.

Ungerührt sammelte Legolas seine Kurzschwerter auf und wischte das Blut von den glatten Klingen. „Was wollt ihr hier?"

„Dir zu Hilfe kommen", erwiderte Nandor in einem beleidigten Tonfall. Er sah die Leichen am Boden an und räusperte sich. "Sieht so aus, als wärst Du ohne uns zurechtgekommen."

Elladan war von seinem Pferd gestiegen und stieß einen toten Rebellen mit dem Fuß an. "Wer sind diese Rebellen? Und woher kommen sie?"

„Sie haben er versäumt, sich vorzustellen.", antwortete Legolas trocken.

„Hast Du alle erwischt?", fragte Elladan und ließ seinen Blick über die Lichtung schweifen.

Legolas nickte und blickte sich um. „Ja, habe ich. Zumindest alle, die sich auf mich gestürzt haben. Ich bin mir aber ziemlich sicher, dass sich hier in der Gegend noch mehr Rebellen herumtreiben."

„Was gedenkst Du zu tun, Legolas?"

„Wir sind zu wenige, um einen wirksamen Schlag ausführen zu können. Wir sollten mit Verstärkung hierher zurückkehren und uns das Gebiet um diesen Grenzposten genauer ansehen. Nandor?"

„Ja, Legolas?"

„Ich möchte, dass Du Dich darum kümmerst, sobald wir zurück im Palast sind."

„Sicher", antwortete Nandor treu ergeben und verbeugte sich standesgemäß.

Legolas nahm das mit einem knappen Nicken zur Kenntnis. Grimmig blickte er sich um, doch er konnte nichts weiter tun. Sollte dort draußen noch eine größere Gruppe Rebellen warten, wären sie verloren. Doch immerhin hatten sie nun einen Plan und eine verwertbare Spur.

Gyôn hatte seinen eigenen Bruder unterschätzt.

Nach und nach tötete er alle seine Gegner. Eiskalt und mit einer unglaublichen Prä als er seine Schwerter vom Boden aufhob, kamen Nandor und Elladan heran. Von seinen Peinigern hörte Gyôn nur entsetztes Keuchen. Grob wurde er im Nacken gepackt und zum Lager zurück gebracht. Mit vor Wut zitternder Stimme erzählte Veantur von dem Tod der Kämpfer.

Gyôn ahnte was ihn erwarten würde, als Cherok langsam auf ihn zuging. Die Krieger um ihn herum zogen sich unauffällig zurück. Doch Gyôn senkte seinen Blick nicht.

Es war der erste Schlag, der ihm sogleich das Nasenbein brach. Die Schmerzen in seinem Gesicht übertrafen alles, was danach kam. Nur am Rande seines Bewusstseins spürte er die weiteren Schläge in seinem Gesicht oder die Tritte gegen seine Rippen, schmeckte den grausamen Geschmack von frischem Blut auf seinen Lippen und sah die hämischen Blicke der Rebellen, die ihn nach Herzenslust malträtierten.

Im Kampf tapfer zu sein, wenn man seinem Gegner in die Augen blicken konnte und mit einer Waffe in der Hand dem Schicksal ein Schnippchen schlagen konnte, war eine Sache. Doch in wehrloser, entwürdigender Stellung zu Füßen seiner Peiniger zu knien, die eigene Kraft längst vom Schmerz niedergerungen und die Situation ausweglos erscheinend, war eine ganz andere Sache. Wie seine toten Kameraden verzog Gyôn keine Miene, nur ein Blick in seine Augen offenbarte die Qualen, die er durchlitt bis ihn endlich die tröstende Ohnmacht umfing.


	8. Unruhe

Kapitel 7

Unruhe

Es gab viele Gründe, das Land der Forodedhil zu lieben. Schon morgens mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen wurde die ganze Schönheit ihrer Ländereien sichtbar. Glitzernde Wasserläufe, weitläufige Wiesen, hohe Hecken und Baumgruppen und bewaldete Hügel. Die Wiesen waren smaragdgrün, die Wälder tannengrün und olivgrün. Die weiten Felder, dicht besät mit bestem Saatgut, trugen reiche Ernte und schimmerten goldgelb im Sonnenlicht. Vielerlei Blumen blühten überall, an den Wegrändern und auf den Wiesen. Ganze Meere von Mohn und Glockenblumen, eine prächtige Farbenvielfalt, die jedes Herz erfreute.

Es gab lange Reihen von Büschen, die behangen waren mit reifen, köstlich süßen Beeren und Bäume mit dicken schmackhaften Äpfeln und dunkelroten Kirschen. Vögel zwitscherten fröhlich in den Bäumen und segelten durch die Lüfte. Bunte Schmetterlinge flatterten, Bienen summten und flogen geschäftig umher.

Hier schien alles so friedlich und ruhig. Man konnte sich entspannen, sich in dem Anblick von diesem paradiesischen Flecken Erde verlieren und Kraft tanken. Doch kaum war die Sonne aufgegangen und die ersten Mägde und Burschen strömten auf die Felder, war der ganze Zauber von Ruhe und Frieden im Nu verschwunden.

Finja war eine von sechs Wäscherinnen, die an solch warmen Tagen wie diesem ihre Arbeit gleich am Fluss erledigten, der nur unweit des großen Palasts entlang floss. Sie trug einen großen Weidenkorb, der bis obenhin gefüllt war mit schmutziger Wäsche, den schmalen Pfad hinunter zum Fluss und hockte sich neben ihre Freundin **Cynthia, die einen ebenso großen Berg Wäsche neben sich liegen hatte wie sie.**

 **Langsam begann Finja die ersten Laken aus dem Korb zu ziehen und in das kühle Nass zu tauchen. Während sie arbeitete ließ sie den breiten Weg nicht aus den Augen. Jeden Tag hoffte sie, dass ihr Bruder nun endlich wieder zurückkehren würde. Seit über fünf Monaten war er mit Cherok in den vermeintlichen Kampf gezogen und seitdem hatte sie nur sporadisch Nachrichten von ihm bekommen. Doch an diesem Tag sollte ihr Wunsch endlich in Erfüllung gehen.**

 **Es war erst das zweite Laken, welches Finja bearbeitete, als aus dem Wald ein Reiter auftauchte. Obwohl dieser noch weit entfernt war und Finja mühevoll gegen die Sonne anblinzeln musste, erkannte sie den Ankömmling sofort. Rasch blickte sie sich um, aber es war weit und breit keine Wache zu sehen. Nun hatte auch Cynthia den Reiter bemerkt.**

 **„** **Ist das Dein Bruder?", fragte sie leise flüsternd.**

 **„** **Ja", antwortete Finja. "Ich muss zu ihm!" Cynthia nickte ihr zu und nahm das nasse Laken ihrer Freundin entgegen. Schnell lief Finja nun den Weg hinunter, dem Reiter entgegen. Auch er hatte sie entdeckt und lenkte sein Pferd vom Pfad herunter in die Böschung hinein, wo kein neugieriges Auge sie erspähen konnten.**

 **Mit schwerem Atem kam Finja bei ihm an und verlangsamte ihre Schritte überrascht, als sie entdeckte, dass er nicht allein war. Doch die Freude, endlich ihren Bruder wohlbehalten wiederzusehen, war größer als ihre Neugier. Sie trat an ihn heran und legte eine Hand auf sein Bein. „Forildón, ich bin so froh Dich zu sehen!"**

Er drückte ihre Hand. „Hallo kleine Schwester", begrüßte er sie und musterte sie gleichzeitig besorgt. "Geht es Dir gut?"

„Sicher", Finja lächelte leicht. "Cherok ist seit Monaten nicht mehr hier gewesen. Wir konnten uns alle erholen."

„Dann geht es Elenath gut?", fragte Forildón rasch. "Und Vater?"

„Es geht beiden gut. Den Umständen entsprechend. Elenath fragt jeden Tag nach Dir", lautete die Antwort. "Aber Forildón, wer ist das?"

Er hob ihr Gesicht leicht an und Finja musterte stirnrunzelnd das geschundene Gesicht. „Wir haben Sie vor einigen Tagen im Düsterwald aufgegriffen, zusammen mit Prinz Gyôn."

„Was? Cherok hat einen Prinzen Düsterwalds als Geisel?" Der Schock stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Forildón nickte nur bedrückt. „Was sollen wir denn jetzt nur tun?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Finja. Seit Tagen zerbreche ich mir den Kopf, aber mir vermag keine Lösung einzufallen." Kummervoll sah er seine Schwester an.

"Das wird ein böses Ende nehmen. Jetzt ist Cherok zu weit gegangen", sagte Finja und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Soll ich es Vater erzählen? Vielleicht weiß er einen Rat."

„Ja, tu das, Finja. Er werde schnellstmöglich nach ihm sehen – richte ihm das bitte aus. Vorher muss ich sie in den Palast bringen. Ich will versuchen sie in meinen alten Gemächern unterzubringen. Solange Cherok noch nicht heimgekehrt ist, habe ich gute Chancen." Er warf seiner Schwester einen aufmunternden Blick zu. "Sehen wir uns heute Abend?"

„Das hoffe ich doch", erwiderte sie und drückte einen Kuss auf seine Hand. "Du hast mir so gefehlt."

„Du mir auch, kleine Schwester, du mir auch." Die Geschwister tauschten noch einen letzten Blick aus, dann trieb Forildón sein Pferd zurück auf den Pfad und Finja kehrte zu ihrer auferlegten Arbeit zurück.

Prinz Legolas kam mit gewohnter Genauigkeit seinen Pflichten nach. Er spürte seine hilflose Ungeduld, während er auf Nachricht über den Verbleib von Alyenna wartete. Nichts kam und der Kronprinz saß schweigsam und einsam in seinem Gemach vor seinem Abendessen. Die Dienerschaft sorgte sich zutiefst um den Königssohn, da er keinerlei Anstrengung machte, zu essen oder sich zu unterhalten, sondern nur schroff und kurz antwortete, wenn man ihn ansprach.

Nandor kam von einem Dienstgang zurück und Legolas' Laune verbesserte sich für einen Augenblick. Doch alles war wieder wie zuvor, als sich herausstellte, dass der Krieger keine Neuigkeiten mitgebracht hatte. Verzweifelt in seiner Einsamkeit, bat Legolas seinen Freund, ihm beim Essen G **esellschaft zu leisten. Doch was dabei herauskam, war wie ein schweigendes Mienenspiel. Sie hatten schon früher unter den verschiedensten Umständen zusammen gegessen. Doch diesmal litt Nandor unter seinem Unvermögen, den nur schlecht verborgenen Kummer seines Freundes lindern zu können.**

 **Für beide erwies sich das Zusammensein als unerfreulich, und sobald er genug zu sich genommen hatte, um der Höflichkeit Genüge zu tun, entschuldigte sich Nandor. Er entfernte sich, um noch mal n** ach den Wächtern zu sehen und nach den Spähern, die man ausgesandt hatte. Es war fast Mitternacht, als er zurückkam. Das schwache Licht im Zimmer des Kronprinzen zeigte ihm, dass Legolas noch immer von seiner Verzweiflung gequält wurde.

Es gab nichts, was Nandor tun konnte. Vor allem konnte er nicht noch einmal Legolas' Gesicht ertragen, wenn er ihm sagen musste, dass es keine Hoffnung, keine Nachricht gab, dass all ihr Suchen bisher nicht gefruchtet hatte. Er brachte sein Pferd in den Stall und danach suchte er sein Zimmer auf, um seinen müden Körper zur Ruhe zu legen.

Legolas stand allein mitten in seinem Schlafzimmer, ohne für die schweren Sorgen in seiner Brust Erleichterung finden zu können. Er betrachtete ihre Kämme und Bürsten, wie sie ordentlich auf die ei **ne Seite des Spiegeltisches gelegt worden waren; blonde Haare steckten zwischen den Borsten. Er** atmete den schwachen, vertrauten Geruch eines Parfums ein. Ein Mantel hing über dem Stuhl, genau dort, wo Alyenna ihn an jenem Tag abgelegt hatte.

 **Beim Anblick der vielen vertrauten Dinge zog sich Legolas' Magen krampfhaft zusammen. Er lehnte sich mit einer Schulter an den Bettpfosten und rief sich die süßen Augenblicke ins Gedächtnis, die sie hier gemeinsam genossen hatten. In plötzlicher Wut riss er an den Bettvorhängen, um sie zu schließen. Er wollte die weichen Kissen ihres seidenen Liebesnestes nicht mehr sehen. Sein Blick durchstreifte den Raum und fiel auf die Wanne hinter den Türen zum Bad. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er die Rundungen ihres Busens und die einladende Wärme ihres Lächelns, mit dem sie seine Zärtlichkeiten und seine Küsse belohnte.**

 **„** **Wo bist Du nur?", murmelte er leise. "Wo bist Du denn nur?" Er fuhr sich mit zitternder Hand durch die Haare und kämpfte dagegen an, sich verzweifelt auf die Knie zu werfen und schluchzend seinem Schmerz nachzugeben. Die Pein seines Gemüts verstärkte sich sogar zu einem** körperlichen Schmerz in seiner Brust.

Kurzentschlossen ging er ins andere Zimmer hinüber, nahm sich ein Glas aus dem Schrank und eine Flasche Lagavulin und schenkte sich einen Doppelten ein. Er trank ihn in einem Zug. Der Alkohol brannte in seiner Kehle, für einen Moment breitete sich eine Hitze in seinem Magen aus, die er als angenehm empfand. So schenkte er sich gleich noch einmal ein. Für gewöhnlich löste er seine Probleme nicht mit Alkohol, aber im Augenblick hatte er das Gefühl, etwas zu brauchen, um nicht völlig die Fassung zu verlieren.

Das Glas in der Hand streifte er durch das Gemach. Es war alles wie immer. Im Schlafzimmer waren die Betten gemacht. Er betrat das helle Ankleidezimmer, aber er hatte zu wenig Überblick über die Sachen von Alyenna, als das er hätte sagen können, ob etwas fehlte oder was es war.

In der Spiegeltür des Schrankes sah er einen müden Mann, der grau und ausgebrannt wirkte. In seinen Augen standen Furcht und Verzweiflung. Es war ein Gesichtsausdruck, den er von sich nicht kannte. Normalerweise waren das keine Gefühle, die ihn beherrschten. Aber in eine derartige Situation war er auch noch nie geraten. Noch nie hatte ihn etwas derart die Kehle zugeschnürt wie Alyennas Verschwinden. Noch nie hatte ihn etwas derart aus der Bahn geworfen.

'Warum nur?', fragte er sich schon die ganze Zeit. 'Warum nur? Was war denn bloß geschehen?'

Er tat ein paar Schritte zu einem samtbezogenen Lehnstuhl, ließ sich schwerfällig darauf fallen und genehmigte sich einen weiteren tiefen Schluck Lagavulin. Um nicht darüber nachdenken zu mü **ssen, dass er Alyenna vielleicht für immer verloren hatte. Oder dass seine eigenen Gefühle, die ihm aufgebürdete Last nicht würden tragen können. Das konnte ebenfalls passieren. Und das machte ihm genauso viel Angst.**

Ein gelb-rotes Glühen formte sich vor ihr zu einer Sonne, ein die Dunkelheit durchdringendes Licht, das sie angenehm wärmte und Behaglichkeit verbreitete. Doch jenseits des Lichtscheins war tiefe, undurchdringliche Dunkelheit, in welche sie immer wieder hinabglitt.

Alyenna kämpfte sich durch die Fetzen eines Schlafes, der bleischwer auf ihr gelegen hatte, und sie wurde langsam gewahr, dass ihre Sonne nichts anderes war als ein Feuer in einem riesigen Kamin. Ihre Augenlider waren schwer, ihre Sicht noch immer verschwommen.

In ihrem Hinterkopf verspürte sie einen dumpfen, pochenden Schmerz, in ihren Gliedern eine überwältigende Schwäche. Ihren geschundenen Körper hatte man aus den nassen Kleidern befreit und in ein weiches Gewand eingehüllt. Der Betthimmel bestand aus Samtvorhängen, die man an drei Seiten zugezogen hatte, um sie vor der Kälte zu bewahren, während man die Kaminseite offen gelassen hatte, um die Wärme einzufangen. Dank des Feuers, des sie umgebenen samtenen Zeltes und den weichen Fellen war sie vor der entsetzlichen eisigen Kälte geschützt, die sie in Gedanken immer noch erzittern ließ.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf gegen ein weiches Kissen und fing einen flüchtigen Geruch von Leder auf. Der Geruch weckte in ihr jene Erinnerung an starke Männerarme, die sie dicht umschlungen hielten und an feste Schultern, an die sie ihre Wange geschmiegt hatte.

Ohne Furcht oder Entsetzen trat ihr langsam die Tatsache ins Bewusstsein, dass sie, solange sie schon wach war, die tiefen, gleichmäßigen Atemzüge von jemand anderem gehört hatte, der mit ihr im Raum war. Sie lauschte, bis sie herausfand, dass das Geräusch von einem Schatten in der Nähe des Kamins kam. Dem Bett zugewandt stand ein schwerer Armstuhl, dessen Silhouette man teilweise im warmen Licht des Feuers erkennen konnte. In ihm saß ein Mann, dessen Gesicht und Körper in der Dunkelheit unklar blieben.

Sie musste schwer geatmet haben, denn das Geräusch hielt plötzlich inne und eine schwarze Gestalt erhob sich von dem Stuhl. Er kam zum Bett, und im Schatten verborgen waren seine Gesichtszüge noch immer nicht zu erkennen. Finger streckten sich nach ihr aus und Alyenna unternahm einen schwachen Versuch, sich zur Seite zu drehen. Die Anstrengung erwies sich als zu groß und sie widersetzte sich nicht mehr, als die Wirklichkeit ihr wieder aus dem gewonnenen schwachen Halt entglitt.

Unruhig wanderten Alyennas Gedanken durch ein Traumbild von Flammen und Schatten, dem einen entfliehend, ohne Geborgenheit im anderen zu finden. Das Feuer glühte heiß, es hielt ihren Geist und ihren Körper in einer unerträglichen Hitze und sie warf sich unruhig hin und her. Wortfetzen kamen von ihren Lippen, während sie sich der Pein widersetzte. Die Dunkelheit blies mit eisigem Atem auf sie herab und sandte einen Schauer durch ihren Körper.

Vom Fieber geschüttelt durchstrich sie willenlos die grauen Nebel der Tage und die tieferen Wolken der Nächte, hilflos den Händen nachgebend, die nasse Tücher auf ihre brennende Haut legten, wenn sie sich in Fieberträumen schüttelte, oder die sie fest in die Pelze einhüllten, wenn sie fror und zitterte. Ein kräftiger Arm umklammerte ihre Schultern, während ihr eine Tasse zwischen die ausgetrockneten Lippen geschoben wurde. Eine raue Stimme, die ihr zu trinken befahl, drang an ihr Ohr.

Dann zog sich der dunkle Körper wieder zurück, um sich neben den glühenden Flammen niederzulassen. Seine Augen schienen jede ihrer Bewegungen zu verfolgen und darauf zu warten, dass sie, aus ihren Fieberträumen erwachend, ihn ansehen würde. Sie wagte sich nicht vorzustellen, welchen Preis das fremde Wesen für seine Fürsorge verlangen würde.

Schweißgebadet erwachte Iathrim. Fern jeden Wohlbefindens lag er von Schmerz umnachtet in einer der dunklen Kerkerzellen des Düsterwaldes. Er ruhte auf seinem Bauch, seine Hände waren in schweren Ketten über seinen Kopf gebunden. Schmerz brannte in seinem Rücken und seine Schultern protestierten verdrießlich, als er versuchte sich zu bewegen. Sein Hemd hatten sie ihm ausgezogen, er fror in seinem angeschlagenen Zustand. Kalter Schweiß rann seine Wirbelsäule hinab und hinterließ ein schmerzhaftes Brennen in seiner blutigen Wunde, als wenn ein brennendes Schwert in seiner Kehrseite stecken würde. Ein erneuter Versuch sich zu regen wurde prompt mit weiteren Schmerzen von unerwarteter Heftigkeit bestraft und trotz aller krampfhaften Bemühungen konnte der Elb ein gequältes Aufstöhnen nicht unterdrücken.

„Ist er wach?" Die weiche Stimme des Elben dröhnte furchtbar laut in Iathrims Ohren und verursachte rasenden Kopfschmerz in seiner Stirn. Zwei kräftige Hände packten ihn an den Schultern und rollten ihn trotz seiner festgeketteten Arme und seiner schweren Verletzung grob auf den Rücken. Von neuem pochendem Schmerz gepiesackt keuchte Iathrim kläglich auf und kniff die Augen fest zusammen.

Ruppig machte sich Corollaire daran, die schweren Ketten, die um Iathrims Handgelenke gelegt worden waren, zu öffnen. Stöhnend sackte der Elbenkrieger in sich zusammen, als seine Schultern nicht länger über seinem Kopf gezwungen waren, sondern nun befreit auf einer Ebene neben seinem Körper ruhten. Doch sie ließen ihm keine Ruhe, zerrten ihn von dem Ruhelager und zwangen ihn gnadenlos auf die Knie, ohne auf sein schmerzverzerrtes Mienenspiel zu achten. Immer wieder durchliefen Schauer seinen angeschlagenen Körper und ließen den Verletzten erzittern.

Ein unterwürfiges `Hoheit!´, ausgerufen von Corollaire, bereitete Iathrim auf die Ankunft eines Mitglieds der königlichen Familie vor.

„Lasst uns allein", forderte Legolas seine Untergebenen auf, doch sogleich schlug ihm der besorgte Protest seiner Leibwachen entgegen, die ihn begleitet hatten.

„Hoheit, ausgeschlossen! Dieser Denunziant ist unberechenbar, es ist ungewiss, zu was er gegen Euch in der Lage ist!" Faendis trat an seinen Prinzen heran und starrte Iathrim unablässig in die Augen. Die Art, wie er dabei mit dem langen Dolch in seinen Händen spielte, war eine unterschwellige Drohung für den am Boden kauernden Elben.

„Missversteht Ihr meine Worte, Faendis? Ich sagte, lasst uns allein!", dröhnte die gereizte Stimme des Prinzen durch die Kerker.

„Nein, Hoheit. Ich verstehe voll und ganz. Verzeiht meine Widerworte." Mit einer tiefen Verbeugung verließ er die Kerkerzelle, in die man Iathrim gebracht hatte. Es wurde still um sie herum, als sich sämtliche Krieger gehorsam zurückzogen, und Iathrim wagte es nicht, sich aus seiner gebeugten Haltung zu erheben, so sehr sie ihm auch Schmerzen bereitete, sondern erwartete schweigend das Kommende.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Prinz Legolas ihn in seiner Zelle aufsuchte. Doch es war das erste Mal, dass er dies allein tat. Die anderen Male waren noch weitere Elben dabei gewesen, der König und noch ein weiterer Prinz und die gesamte Leibgarde des Königs. Sie hatten Fragen gestellt, viele Fragen, deren Zusammenhang Iathrim nicht verstand. Er war bei der Schlacht um Sîrgobel in Gefangenschaft geraten und wusste daher nichts von den neuerlichen Ereignissen. Aber selbst wenn er über alles informiert gewesen wäre – er hätte doch kein Sterbenswort gesagt.

Auch als der König mit seinen Söhnen schließlich verschwunden war und nur noch die Leibgarde bei ihm gewesen war, eine äußerst wütende Leibgarde wohlgemerkt. Dessen ungeachtet hatte er ihnen nicht ein Mal den Gefallen getan auch nur einen Laut von sich zu geben. Eher würde Iathrim sterben, als ein Verräter zu sein.

Auch dieses Mal hielt er sich an seinen Schwur. Die Worte des Elbenprinzen wusste er konsequent zu ignorieren. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und starrte, ohne etwas wahrzunehmen, in die Schatten außerhalb seiner Zelle.

Doch dann geschah etwas, was Iathrim nicht von einem edlen Prinzen erwartet hatte. Ohne auch nur irgendeine Vorwarnung rammte Legolas einen Dolch bis zum Schaft in seinen Oberschenkel. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Iathrim Legolas an und musste sich auf die Unterlippe beißen, um nicht zu schreien.

„Habe ich jetzt Deine volle Aufmerksamkeit?", fragte Legolas freundlich, doch seine sanfte Stimme enthielt eine unterschwellige Drohung. Doch der Prinz erhielt keine Antwort – wie so oft. Also packte Legolas den Dolch und drehte ihn einmal in der Wunde. Iathrim wand sich vor Schmerzen, doch noch immer kam kein Laut kam über seine Lippen. „Möchtest du deine Meinung vielleicht noch einmal überdenken?"

Doch schon im nächsten Moment verpasste er Iahtrim einen kraftvollen Tritt in die Seite, so dass er einige Meter weit über den Boden rutschte. Ein stechender Schmerz tobte in seiner Seite. Mühsam blinzelte Iathrim Legolas entgegen, der groß und bedrohlich auf ihn zuschritt und ihm schließlich mit aller Kraft auf sein Bein trat. Zuerst hörte Iathrim nur das furchtbare Knacken, doch dann raste auch schon der pulsierende Schmerz durch seinen Körper und er konnte einen Schrei nicht länger unterdrücken. Er versuchte sich aufzusetzen und griff nach seinem Bein. Legolas stand vor ihm und lächelte.

„Nun?", Legolas berührte mit der Fußspitze sein gebrochenes Bein. Ein durchdringender Schrei hallte durch den Kerker.

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht wand sich der Elb unter den Qualen, die Legolas ihm bereitete. Doch plötzlich breitete sich ein wildes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Niemals."

Die Blicke der beiden Elben fielen im gleichen Augenblick auf den Dolch in Iathrims Bein. Beide griffen zeitgleich danach, doch Legolas war wesentlich schneller und riss den Dolch aus der Wunde.

Gequält stöhnte der gefangene Elb auf und hielt mit einer verzweifelten Anstrengung sein mehrfach verletztes Bein fest.

„Ich werde Dir nicht den Tod schenken. Nicht in tausend Jahren. Selbst wenn ich bis zum Ende aller Tage an jedem einzelnen Abend zur Dir komme und wir uns unterhalten. Sterben wirst Du nicht", sagte Legolas mit kalter Wut in der Stimme und verließ danach die dunkle Zelle.


End file.
